Making HTTYD Watch YouTube
by SapphireWolf2002
Summary: Sequel to Reading HTTYD FanFiction! So similar to the first one but more characters! But will take longer to post out a chappie! There will be rages! Fights! Knock outs! A new member! More rages! Revenge! Awesomeness! More awesomeness! Craziness! And so on! Enjoy! All swearing will be bleeped. Image not mine but modified.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and I am back! This is the sequel to Reading HTTYD Fanfiction. So let's start. I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, it is owned by DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell. The cracks used in this fanfic don't belong to me, so give credit to rightful owners. Please Review!**

~On Berk~

"Hey Hiccup! Where is my hammer?" called the Berkian Chief.

"It's on the top shelf!" replied the boy called Hiccup.

As Stoick approached the top shelf to grab his axe everyone on Berk disappeared in a scarlet flash.

~At the Wolf Den~  
>The Vikings were teleported once again into the Wolf Den!<br>"Hey where are we!" called the boy called Tuffnut.

"Hey, we're at the Wolf Den!" shouted Astrid.

"Yes, you are correct Miss Hofferson!" shout the same cheery voice that belonged to a girl who they all haven't seen for months.

Sapphie stepped into view and the Vikings (I'll just say Vikings instead of saying Vikings and Dragons) gasped at the familiar face.

"Sapphie!" they all yelled, some of them ran towards her to give her a bone crushing hug but fell and crashed into each other to find Sapphie floating above them with a book labelled 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.'

"Ok welcome once again to the Wolf Den, now our new adventure starts. But first let's call Wolfy, Nerdy and our new member here." Sapphie announced then clicked her fingers then appeared Nerdy but she was… a ghost. (Still a ghost. TT0TT -Nerdy said that.) "Wolfy is very far away right now but she will get here in five... four… three… two… one….…." As soon as Sapphie finished her sentence the wall, the same one that was blow up a couple of months ago that was intact a couple of seconds ago, was blown to bits again. Rubble and shrapnel flew across the room a huge chunk bigger than Stoick was coming straight for them; luckily Sapphie conjured a shield to protect them. As Wolfy was charging towards the Den very quickly, Sapphie had cancelled out her magical Spartan army to back to where they were before the craziness started. But Wolfy still was wearing her golden Spartan Armour and holding her sword in her hand shouting a war cry. Wolfy charged through the hole in the wall on her horse neighing kick on its front legs.

"Did ya miss me!" she yelled giving her signature smirk.

"Hey Wolfy." Said Sapphie looking up from her book that now said 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.' "Our new member will be here in five... four… three… two… one….…."

There was the sound of humming, the hole in the wall created by Wolfy, only a few meters away was a blinding blue light creating an giant 'X' shape creating another hole in the wall. Giant boulders again as the size of Stoick flew across the room but the shield was still up. The roaring of a StormCutter was heard with a blinding flash of light revealed everyone floating around and a large purple Stormcutter with one eye. Then they saw someone jump off of the saddle revealing a boy who was seemed older than the three girls, he seemed to be Darth Maul's species, but was pitch black all over with huge horns and purple eyes, typically dressed in red death leather.

"Yo Guys!" the strange person shouted.

"Hey Rumble! Welcome you are just on time for the fun to begin." Yelled Sapphie who was floating around but with more control than the others who were doing whatever.

"Oi you! You ruined my entrance! And stop it!" yelled Wolfy who looked agitated.

"Ok." He quickly said, he then stopped using the force and let everyone fall to the ground just before Sapphie hit the ground there was a cushion underneath her.

"Hey Sapphie! Why didn't you give me a pillow you traitor of the Brotherhood!" yelled Wolfy splayed on the ground.

Sapphie shrugged.

"Ok Rumble, introduce yourself as I need to get the other guests." Said Sapphie as she then disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"Alright. Well hello everyone, my name is Rumbling Night Cutter but just call me Rumble for short, as some people know by my name is from the Haddock family dragons, my dragon is Nightcloud, a large one eyed StormCutter. I have other abilities; already I have shown you the Force you all will find out soon. You might think that you shouldn't be afraid of me but you should be." Said Rumble folding his arms across his chest, he saw the looks of everyone then someone decided to speak.

"Yeah, yeah Mister Star Wars. Cut the act. You are getting off topic." The voice belonged to Wolfy who was sitting in the air vent with her dangling from the frame with her legs holding herself on the edge.

"Shut up Wolfie." He said.

"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A TEMPLAR! IT IS WOLFY NOT WOLFIE!" she yelled, she did a 360 flip and landed on the ground in complete balance.

"Jeez woman." He mumbled but she still heard him, she was just about to pummel him until….

*POOF!*

There stood between them was a dazed Arno Dorian flipped upside down being held by his foot by Sparky.

"AHHH! WHERE THE HELL AM I!" he yelled.

"Arno?" asked Sapphie who was on Sparky's back, poking her head to the side so she could look at him.

"Oh My God! Arno!" yelled Wolfy in mid punch frozen in her pose, just inches away from his face.

"Yo dude. Strange getup?" said Rumble.

"Opps!" chirped Sapphie as she jumped off of Sparky's back.

"Sparky! Drop him." She said looking at her stubborn dragon.

Sparky huffed, still holding the French assassin by his foot.

"Drop him."

Huff.

"Drop him!"

Huff. '_Fine!'_

"Good Sparky."

Huff. Pokes tongue out.

"Um Sapphire." Asked Rumble.

"It's Sapphie. Dude Sapphiiiieeee! That is Wolfyyyyyy! That is Nerdyyyyy! I am Sapphiiiiiieeee!" Said Sapphie.

"Ok chill." Said Rumble.

"Um back to topic." Said Nerdy.

" Now tell me. WHERE THE HELL AM I!" yelled Arno who was standing up dusting off the dust.

Sapphie was about to answer him but Wolfy beat her to it.

"Oh let me explain." Said Wolfy then they both disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Um… I'll be back in two secs." Said Sapphie then she disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

*POOF!*

Then appeared the future cast and the other cast from before Riders of Berk.

"Ok we are all here! I have explained to everyone, this time we have more guests! So sit down everyone we are going to watch something soon." Announced Sapphie

**Short but well this is only the first chappie.**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again another chappie so to verify, last time I brought back the present (After Defenders of Berk), future (After second movie) and past (After first movie) HTTYD cast, so the past characters will be:**

**PASTNAME**

**And the others will stay the same.**

**OLDERNAME**

**YOUNGERNAME**

**'****Music/Singing'**

**"****Words"**

**~Images/Screen~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**So enjoy and review your suggestions and comments. Thank you for already so many followers and favourites. Should I work on this one more or my Hogwarts one? Please tell me in the reviews or in my poll. Because so far already only one chappie and I have more follows and favourites than my Hogwarts one that has six chappies. Any way let's continue with the fun!**

Sapphie teleported everyone to the Movie Room, after Wolfy came back covered in hay and some blood.

"Ok everyone sit down and we will started." Announced Sapphie.

"Listen to her!" said Rumble.

Once everyone became comfortable, they sat down and the lights went out.

"Ok the first one is short but is funny, it is called, '**HTTYD Ladies Crack—It's raining men!' **By '**bagio138'**" announced Sapphie.

There were whats and huhs in the crowd.

**~ On the black screen popped "HTTYD crack!vid" in purple writing outlined with green. It then slowly disappers~**

**~Music starts!~**

**~Off Screen Voices~ **

**"****Hi!"**

**~Screen changes to Astrid with her hands on her hips with Stormfly in the background.~**

"You don't sound like that Astrid!" exclaimed PTuffnut.

"Shut up!" said OAstrid.

"Oh you are so BE-A-U-TI-FUL! Said PSnotlout in a flirty tone looking at the pissed OAstrid.

YAstrid punched him in the face.

**"****Hi!" **

**~Shows image of Heather~**

"Oh! Who is that!" said the recovered PSnolout who had a black eye. **(Since these guys are from after the first movies and before Riders of Berk they don't know who she is.)**

"That is Heather." Said YHiccup.

**"****We're your Weather Girls!"**

"Yep you girls are my girls." Said OSnotlout but was met in the face with a punch in the face from…. OHiccup.

"Snotlout, please refrain from talking nonsense." Said OHiccup in a calm tone sitting back down again holding his fist.

PRuffnut then just noticed OHiccup and started to drool looking at him and his other counter parts thinking about the many cute and hot Hiccups.

**~Changes once again to Ruffnut talking and looking off screen~**

**"****Uh Huh!"**

**~Shows Astrid's hand pulling Ruffnut away by her little side braid.~**

**"****And we have news for you!"  
>~Shows Astrid talking and putting her hands to her hips~<strong>

**~Music beat~**

"What is it?" asked YTuffnut.

**~Shows Snotlout "going what?"~**

**~Changes rapidly to all the guys crouching down on the sand looking off screen~**

**~Hiccup looks concerned, Tuffnut is rubbing his chin, Snotlout looks happy, while the others are standing behind them being cut off my the screen~**

"Oh I remember that, that's when we found Heather." Chirped YFishlegs.

**'****It's raining men!'**

Everyone starts laughing.

**~Changes to Tuffnut giving a thumbs up~**

"Tuffnut approves!" chirped Sapphie.

**~To Heather speaking~**

**'****Hallelujah!'**

**~Changes to Hiccup spread out free falling gracefully~**

"Hiccup what are you doing!" yelled PStoick.

"Trust exercise." Said the three Hiccups smirking.

**'****It's raining men!'**

**~To Snotlout free falling, spinning around like an idiot~**

"Idiot." Mumbled YSpitelout doing a face palm.

**~To Fishlegs holding the Book of Dragons, his helmet is crooked, he fixes it~**

"Are you trying to flirt?" asked Rumble raising an eyebrow.

"Um…."

** '****Amen!'**

**~Astrid spreading her arms out looking up, off screen. It seems to be dark~**

**'****I'm gonna go out."**

**~To Astrid again but is in the Great Hall, her arms are crossed over her chest, she is talking with a look that says, 'I like what I see.'~**

**"****I'm gonna let myself get.'**

**~Switches to Ruffnut, in a dreamy love struck state~**

YTuffnut pretends to barf.

**'****Absolutely, soaking wet!'**

**~During the word absolutely the screen changes to Hiccup during dragon killing/train talking to Astrid holding her shield and axe. It changes again between the words "Absolutely, soaking" screen changes to Hiccup walking over to Heather who is talking with everyone else , except Astid who is jealous~**

**~On the word "wet" it changes to Hiccup and Astrid holding/hugging each other, sitting on the snow, with Toothless firing a plasma blast. It then zooms in on the two love birds~**

"Love birds." Said Sapphie nudging Wolfy who is face palming at her friend's antics.

"Hey! Astrid is my girl!" yelled PSnotlout but was hit in the face by YHiccup using his shield catapult.

"Ow! Who threw that!" he yelled rubbing his sore arrogant face.

"Wow, Hiccup can stand being bullied and teased but can't stand it when someone is claiming to own his girlfriend." Said Sapphie looking at the once ticked YHiccup, that he was blushing.

**'****DUN!'**

**~The music finishes, the screen goes black~**

"Well hope you guys enjoyed that even though it is short, it is funny." Said Sapphie.

"Hey Saph can we show them…." Asked Wolfy who whispered in Sapphie's ear of what she suggested.

Sapphie smiled, a devious smile. "Yes we should my good friend, yes we should."

Wolfy was grinning but Nerdy was paling and Rumble was confuffled.

"Oh boy." Mumbled Nerdy, as she stroked Ren's fur.

**So second chappie. Did yah like it! Sorry it was short. If yah don't understand what I mean when I typed it and if you want to get a better understanding you could watch the crack afterwards so yeah, sorry if you understand what I mean. Review! Credit to crack creaters.**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Another chappie this one is long! I took me a whiiiiiiiiiiillllllllleeeeee to finish! Enjoy! Credits to the creators! Please Read and Review!**

**PASTNAME**

**OLDERNAME**

**YOUNGERNAME**

**'****Music/Singing'**

**"****Words"**

**~Images/Screen~**

***Colourful Bleep***

"Ok another one! This one is called **'Just as planned! ~ HTTYD SPOOF #8' **by **'Nina Kuhar'** Enjoy everyone" announced Sapphie with a grin on her face.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Screen shows Hiccup soaking wet walking towards the table to grab a plate of cold chicken. Everyone is talking, those present are Gobber, Snotlout, the Twins, Fishlegs and Astrid~**

**"****Don't look at me like that."**

"Pewds." Said Wolfy.

**~Snotlout is watching Hiccup~**

**"****Just because I took the last piece of slice, don't mean you have to judge me"**

"I don't judge." Said Nerdy.

**~Hiccup walks past him as Snotlout shifts over to leave no room for Hiccup to sit at the table. Hiccup quickly grabs a cup of, I think is, water~**

**"****Fine! I'm outta here."**

**~He walks over to an empty adjacent table and sits down~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Stoick standing up but a bit dizzy, shows that he is in the Killing Arena and there are other Vikings behind him~**

**'****#### you I'm drunk!'**

"It is bleeped." Said Rumble.

"Wow, Stoick does look drunk." Said OGobber.

**~The scene repeats but is rewinded and repeated several times~**

**'****#### you I'm drunk!'**

**~Again the scene plays out and rewinds and plays again~**

**'****#### you I'm drunk! Pour my beer down the sink, I've got more in the trunk!'**

**~Then changes to Hiccup walking away, dropping his dagger, his legs give out and he passes out onto the grass and dirt~**

"When did that happen?" asked YStoick looking at YHiccup raising an eybrow.

**'****#### you I'm drunk!'**

**~Scene changes again but back to Stoick looking dizzy trying to stand up, the scenes play out and rewind and play out. YADA YADA YADA!~**

**'****#### you I'm drunk! And I'm going to be drunk till the next time I'm drunk!'**

"I don't get it." Said PTuffnut.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Toothless flies past, roaring and then going off screen quickly. Toothelss flies past Valka who is on a Scuttle claw~**

**~Screen zooms up on Valka who is talking/cheering but her voice is muted~**

**"****Get 'em! Get 'em!"**

**~The sounds go back on to hear Toothless roaring again, flying off screen, quickly. Shows (the furture) Astrid pumping up her fist and bringing down, Fishlegs who is holding a sheep with a painted target that looks bored, Ruffnut holding the black sheep that is painted and looks bored and there is Eret holding up a little girl on his shoulder, they all look off screen to where Toothless flew off to~**

**~There is the sound of cheering then everything is muted and an off screen voice replaces Astrid's~**

**"****Get 'em! Get 'em!"**

"That voice is so annoying!" yelled OSnotlout.

**~Scene changes again to the Vikings jumping and cheering; you can see splinting ice in the background and destroyed houses. Toothless flies past quickly and off screen again, with everyone's eyes following. Once again everything is muted out~**

**"****Get 'em! Get 'em"**

**~Scene changes to Valka, zoomed up, again voice muted once again~**

**"****Get 'em!"**

"Shut up!" yelled Rumble.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Mrs Larson, and her husband behind her, holding a baby and is handing the baby to Gobber~**

**~Changes to Gobber having a look at the baby and then raises his hand, his voice is muted out~**

**"****It's a boy!"**

"Hey!" yelled Mrs Larson who was in the crowd of Vikings.

**~On the screen pops up the words "It's a boy!" in blue~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Show the twins, Tuffnut looking a bit confused and uncertain while Ruffnut looks plain bored~**

**~Hiccup is speaking, but he is not seen on screen~**

**"****You get it?"**

**~Tuffnut speaks~**

**"****Absolutely..."**

"Wow that's a first." Said PHiccup.

**~Tuffnut looks up, looking like he is deciding, Ruffnut is nodding~**

**"****Not!"**

"Apparently not." Said OHiccup.

**~Emphasizing on the word, "Not!" Ruff and Tuff frown~**

**~Ruffnut raises her hand up to her head, holding out her other one, looking like she is pushing Hiccup and whoever also is there~**

**"****Yeah. I think I need to lie down."**

**~Ruff, turns away and walks away while Tuff is still there talking but this time his voice is muted, a voice off screen is heard, there is a little sound before the off screen voice speaks, the sound, to me, is interpreted as a "yooo!"~**

**"****Yes, I am mentally challenged."**

**~There is off screen laughing belonging to someone else~**

**~Tuffnut starts to walk away~**

**"****Thank you, for finally realising that."**

**~More laughter from the different off screen voice and the off screen voice says something, that I don't know what it means but I think it means, "Aw man!"~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Gobber holding out his mug arm, handy thingy saying~**

"Trolls exist!" chirpedSapphie.

"They steal yah socks!" cheered Rumble.

** "****Trolls exist! They steal yah socks!"**

Sapphie and Rumble were given odd looks.

**~Scene changes to a muted, agitated Hiccup talking and doing his dramatic arm or hand gestures. Astrid is seen also but is cut out~**

**"****I swear to God, that I have been constantly buying ####### socks for years, but where are they going?"**

"Ummm….." said YTuffnut, "Let me get back to you on that."

**~Scene changes to Astrid who looks amused~**

"Astrid's amused." Said Wolfy.

**~Changes back to the angry and annoyed Hiccup who is talking once again but is muted~**

**"****I'm not throwing them out; they're not escaping from my feet."**

**~Scene changes to Astrid who looks amused~**

**~Changes back to the angry and annoyed Hiccup who is talking once again but is muted~**

**"****There is only one logical explanation, alright."**

**~Scene changes to Astrid who looks amused~**

**~Now changes to Hiccup who is standing at his door with an eyebrow raised, then changes to a dead pan expression~**

"Trolls!" yelled OGobber.

**"****Sock Goblins."**

"What?" asked Gobber.

**~Scene changes to Hiccup looking at Stoick, who is cut off screen, Hiccup looks like he is a bit nervous or worried~**

**"****It is a total logical explanation."**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows (the future ones this time) Hiccup, Gobber and Toothless who is in between, they are all looking off screen, Gobber is talking and raising his bludgeon army, handy thingy, he is speaking with an off screen voice~**

"He's so hot." Said PRuff.

"Yeah…Wait. What?" replied PAstrid who was blushing, what she didn't know was that PHiccup was also lushing.

**"****Apparently, today I am feeling extra, Homosexual."**

**~On the last word the scene changes to Gobber leaning on Grump who sleepily looks at him, Gobber pats his stomach and is holding a tray of fish kebabs with his new carved wooden hand, thingy~**

"Nice to hear Gobber, hear ta hear." Said OStoick.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Drago talking to Astrid, he holds his arm up and then pats his chest, looking around~**

**"****I alone."**

**~Scene zooms up on his scared ugly face~**

** "****Control the dragons." **

**~Scene changes to Hiccup, looking happy, talking and looking at Valka, with an off screen voice~**

**"****Good for you!"**

**~Changes to Stoick who is in mid dance with Valka, who looks a bit confused as they had bumped into each other when they were dancing. Stoick his is lifting his hand and is pointing a finger up, bowing his head and closing his eyes, Valka smiles, they continue to dance~**

"Aww! Such a cute scene!" yelled Sapphie.

**"****Good for you!"**

**~Changes to Hiccup who is talking, there is a flaming boat in the back ground, drifting off to sea, as he speaks he begins frowns~**

"What's that?" asked PStoick

"It's that a Viking….Funeral…." said PGobber realising it.

"What?" asked PStoick.

"Shh.." said Rumble.

"Spoilers." Drawled Sapphie.

**"****Good for you!"**

**~Changes to Valka who is holding Toothless' head, she looks up to Hiccup talking to him then looks down to the ground to grab her staff~**

**"****G-Good-a-Good for you!"**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows (future) Snotlout cheering, others are seen cheering but are cut off by the screen. Snotlout is cheering, he pumps his fist up and down~**

**'****I got the rock and roll!'**

**~Electric guitar, rock and roll is heard~**

"Go Snotty!" cheered Sapphie, Wolfy and Nerdy.

"Ha, I got fan girls." Said PSnotlout.

*Punch!*

*Punch!*

*Punch!*

"Not you!" sniggered Rumble who was amused. "Hey NightCloud could you blast him?"

*PWAH!*

Everyone laughed.

"Such that Snotty." Said Rumble smirking at PSnotlout, he then turned to face the three girls and smirked.

"Oh, so do you wanna be next?" asked Wolfy who was holding her fist in a ready-to-punch-you position.

"…"

"Good."

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Snotlout who is smiling and sniffing Ruffnut who looks annoyed~**

"Pervert Alarm!" yelled Nerdy.

"Perv Alert!" yelled Sapphie.

"When the Pervert Bell is Ringing then the Fists go Flying!" yelled Wolfy. **(Her best inspirational quote ever)**

"Gross!" complained the Ruffnuts.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Changes to Eret who looks distressed as Drago is hold him by his face and squeezing it~**

**"****My beautiful beard! He's touching it!"**

**~Eret is trying to yell for Drago to stop but fails, he is also grabbing onto Drago's arm to try to get him to release him~**

"Poor Eret." Said Sapphie. **(The reason why I am talking so much is that Wolfy hasn't seen any of the movies or episodes, except one or two, Nerdy has I think seen both of them but see isn't into HTTYD, Rumble I bet has seen both movies but I dunno so yeah)**

"He is so hot." Said PRuffnut, who now was drooling over Eret instead of Hiccup.

"Yeah." Replied YRuffnut, who also now was drooling over Eret instead of Hiccup.

***Colourful Bleep* **

**~Cute Toothless looking at the light on the ground, he tries to paw it then gets ready to pounce on it. He pounces, there is an off screen voice~**

"Kawaii!" yelled Wolfy. **(She rarely get like this, you should have seen her when AC Unity was out she was just, Oh my Gods.)**

**"****Got yah #####!"**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Changes to Astrid who is behind a small make shift wooden wall, that is painted, Astrid pokes her head out and gets ready to jump over it~**

**~She jumps while yelling her war cry~**

**"****YAAARRRHHHHH!"**

**~When she jumped over the wooden hurdle there is a video game sound effect~**

**'****BLOOP!'**

**"****YAAAAARRRHHH!"**

**'****BLOOP!'**

**"****ARRRR!"**

**~She stops and looks off screen, she looks confused~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Drago talking to Stoick~**

**"****We've won. Now!"**

**~Drago raised his bill hook and points off screen, Stoick turns around to look at Drago then turns to look at where he is pointing~**

**~Off screen video game sound effect~**

**"****Finish Him!"**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup falling off of the cliff and all the teens on the ledge watching him~**

**"****Fa! Oohh! The jump. The jump! The jump!"**

"Pewds again!" said Nerdy.

**~Changes to Toothless jumping off of the small pillar, from the Whispering Death who was blastin him~**

**~Changes to a zoom up on Hiccup looking worried, looking off screen~**

**"****The jump!"**

**~Changes to Toothless flapping towards him, trying to catch him~**

**"****AAARRGGHHHHH!"**

**~Hiccup rolls around and grabs hold of the saddle, he clicks his leg in~**

**~Shows the tail fin clicking open~**

**"****Just as planed! Just as….."**

**~Shows the two still falling, trying to pull up, there are rocks falling down but the two didn't pull up in time~**

**"****AAARGGGHHHH!"**

"That's got to hurt." Said Rumble.

"Yah. Dat gotta hurt." Replied Sapphie.

"Hiccup!" yelled the three Stoicks.

"What?" replied the three Hiccups shrugging and holding up their hands for defence, luckily, and strangely the three Toothless' came bounding over to their riders and shielded them by scooping them up and covering them up.

"Arkward." Whisper Nerdy to Wolfy, she nodded, while watching the whole thing trying not to laugh.

**~Dust. Explosion!~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Changes to Hiccup, in the Killing Arena, running away from the enraged Monstrous Nightmare that is shooting boiling hot lava at him~**

"Dude, you're gonna get yourself killed one day." Said Wolfy.

**'****So light 'em up, up, up!'**

**~On the last 'up' it changes to Toothless letting loose a playful plasma blast**

**'****Light 'em up, up, up!'**

**~Changes to the Red Death firing flames at the boats~**

**~During the 'ups' shows Hiccup running but nearly being toasted by a Nightmare flying past shooting lava in front of it~**

**'****Light 'em up, up, up!**

**~Changes again to a flaming Nightmare again, climbing a watch tower, smashing some wood~**

**~To Toothless swooping past and plasma blasting a catapult~**

**~To Toothless blasting a mini plasma blasting into a Terrible Terror's mouth filled with the ignition gas~**

"Poor thing." Said Nerdy.

"Toothless was being a Mr Meany Pants." Said PHiccup.

"Nice choice of words my friend. Nice choice of words." Said OTuffnut.

**'****I'm on fire!'**

**~Shows the back of Hiccup as he, and Toothless, fly throw Toothless' playful fun plasma blast's flames~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows (future) Ruffnut spreading her arms out ready for a hug, half of her is cut out, Snotlout is in front of her smiling with is arms out running towards her~**

**'****Because I'm Happy!'**

"Yes I am." Said OSnotlout.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Titian Toothless, snarling, there are dragons flying behind him, READY TO FIAH! Hiccup is on him hand up gesturing to the dragons and speaking but is muted out~**

"Woah! Why is Toothless all glowly! I want my dragon to do that too!" yelled YTuffnut.

"Yeah!" agreed YRuffnut.

**~Off screen voice~**

**"****Come at me bro!"**

**~The words come up on screen~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup entering a dark house, the only light is the light from the open door. There is words on the screen saying, "Alright, I'm not scared"~**

"Yeah right. I way braver than you are." Bragged PSnotlout.

Rumble was just about to blast Snotlout himself but Wolfy raised her hand to signal him 'no.'

**~Off screen voice~**

**"****Alright, I'm not scared."**

**~The camera seems to look up off screen into the dark roof ~**

**~Sudden, loud, drum beat~**

**~Quickly changes to Fishleg's scary staring face~**

"AAAHHHHHH!" **(Guess who screamed)**

**~Switches to see Hiccup on the floor, yelling or screaming, but is muted~**

**"****OOOWWWWOOOOOWWW!"**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows (future) Hiccup's face, he looks agitated, there are clouds in the background~**

**~Hiccup starts frowning and bits his lower lip and starts yelling. The camera switches views to the side, Hiccup is flailing his arms around in, hands in tight fists, as if he was punching someone. He is mounted on Toothless as they are flying above the clouds~**

**~On screen there are words saying "FUUUUUUUUUUUU" moving across the screen~**

**"****FUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

"Rage!" yelled Rumble.

**~Toothless winces and closes his eyes from Hiccup's outburst~**

"Sorry about that bud." Said OHiccup.

_"__It's ok."_ Warbled Toothless.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows (future) Hiccup amazed looking up off screen, IT'S RAINING FISH!~**

**"*****GASP*Oh my God."**

**~Hiccup looks at the excited Toothless and gestures him a sign that says 'Go ahead'~**

**"****It's raining!"**

**~Toothless swoops down suddenly, Hiccup is flung back but holds on~**

**"****Damn!"**

***Colourful Bleep***

"Ok I just need to pause this for a moment cause I need to get someone." Said Sapphie, then she disappeared with a blue puff of smoke.

~~~~Five Seconds Later~~~~~

*POOF!*

There where Sapphie stood only five seconds ago, was her and someone who she was holding by the wrist. It was a kid. He looked seven or eight,(**but guess what he is six! I know right for some reason everyone in my family is short but him. Wha?) **He wore a blur checker shirt with camo patterned knee length shorts. In his hand an IPad Air.

"Who's that?" asked Rumble.

"Our ghosting Wolf Crew member. So meet GamerFox2008! Call him Gamer." Announce Sapphie.

"Wait isn't that. Your little brother?" asked Wolfy who took a step closer to look at the boy.

"Ok, so Gamer you know the crack I showed you two weeks ago?" asked Sapphie who looked at her little brother.

"The Merlin one or the Butt one?" asked Gamer.

"The Butt one. So you wanna watch?"

*Rapid Nodding*

"Ok let's continue!" announce Sapphie.

"But wait you didn't tell me that Gamer was your little brother." Said Rumble.

"Yeah me too. I didn't know that!" greed Nerdy.

"Shut up you two." said Sapphie.

**~Shows (future) Toothless gliding with Hiccup, who is using his Flight Suit, gliding up to meet him~**

**'****You know what to do with that big fat, butt!'**

Sapphie and Gamer started laughing.

**~On the word "butt" the camera is zoomed in on Hiccup's butt~**

The Hiccups was red, really red.

**~Changes to Hiccup, who is lying down, on Toothless, heading straight for the Evil Alpha's ice blast, the camera once again zooms in on Hiccup's butt that is shaking from the flying movement~**

"Wha?" said YAstrid, she was blushing, 'His butt!' she thought.

**~Changes to Hiccup's butt again, the camera is zoomed on his butt, it looks like he is shaking his butt, but, the scene is that Hiccup is moving, standing up and that moment is rewinded and played again~**

**'****Wiggle. Wiggle.'**

"Sapphie and Gamer laughed even harder than before with everyone was still silent.

**~Scene changes to Hiccup swinging his leg over the saddle to sit on, his butt is zoomed on again, the scene is rewinded and replayed multiple times**

**~There is music~ **

**'****Wiggle. Wiggle.'**

**~Changes to Hiccup, who is lying down, on Toothless, heading straight for the Evil Alpha's ice blast, the camera once again zooms in on Hiccup's butt that is shaking from the flying movement~**

**~Changes to Hiccup's butt again, the camera is zoomed on his butt, it looks like he is shaking his butt, but, the scene is that Hiccup is moving, standing up and that moment is rewinded and played again~**

**'****Wiggle. Wiggle.'**

Awkward silence.

"Hey Hic…" started YTuffnut but was cut off my OHiccup.

"If you, and anyone else ever mention that again I have a new fighting dummy, test and crach dummy and a new chew toy for Toothless."

"Yes sir." Said everyone.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Screen shows Hiccup being punched in the shoulder by Astrid~**

**"****Dah!"**

"Nice scream Hiccup." Said PRuff.

**~He places his place on the sore spot, he turns around to see Astrid talking to him~**

**"****That's for scaring me."**

**~Hiccup talks but his voice is muted out~**

**~Off screen voice~**

**"****What the #### is wrong with you woman!?"**

**~Astrid moves to grab his collar~**

"Wow it nearly looks like that you did say it Hiccup, Astrid looked like she going to grab you and pummel you." Said Rumble.

***Colourful Bleep***

"Well did you enjoy that?" asked Sapphie.

There was yeps and yada yada in the crowd so yeah.

**Wow that was long, a lot of the word butt! Sorry but I had to add some references. Review! Hope yah enjoyed! So long!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chappie! So since last time it was very long, this one will be shorter then next one will be longer, so a pattern. Enjoy, credit to the crack creators!**

**Some reviews!**

**Rumbling Night Cutter: Thanks XD. **

**Wolfy (Guest): Great Thor. Anyway why are you using a guest account?**

**movielover48: I will try, but I don't think I'll be able to. I'll try to find a short video, could ou recommend me any that are maximum five mins, for the pervious chappie, the video is only two mins but it took me an hour to type up the bold parts. But thanks for your suggestion, I will think about it.**

**Wolfy (Guest): Yes I know, am very intrigued about AC Unity. And everything a AC Unity bus went past you would just fangirl. Like what you did on Friday on the car ride.**

**Peacegamer12: I am going to do that, I even downloaded it on my laptop. XD It's so funny, I will do it soon. Because it don't know what to choose from, so you have made up my mind for the next chappie.**

**Thank you for the eleven favs and follows! **

**PASTNAME**

**OLDERNAME**

**YOUNGERNAME**

**'****Music/Singing'**

**"****Words"**

**~Images/Screen~**

***Colourful Bleep***

"Ok that one was long and funny so let's watch I dunno maybe let's watch…..** 'HTTYD CRACKII Live and Let Fly cracked!' **By **'bagio138'** Enjoy everyone!" announce Sapphie.

The screen came to life.

**~On the black screen pops up "Live and let fly" crack!:D~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Hiccup is arguing with Stoick, they're at the docks, Vikings are random seen in the background. Toothless is behind Hiccup~**

**~Hiccup argues~**

**"****That's ridiculous!"**

**~Stoick turns to face him with a stern look on his face~**

**~He argues back~**

**"****Are you calling your father, ridiculous?"**

"Oooooooo!" said YSnotlout.

**~Switches back to Hiccup, doing arm gestures~**

**~Hiccup rebuts back~**

**"****I would never call my father ridiculous."**

**~Hiccup has a more serious look~**

**"****I am calling my chief ridiculous."**

"Burn!" cheered Rumble.

**~Scene changes to that Stoick is facing the other way looking off screen and Hiccup is behind him~**

**~ The changes to that Stoick, who looks intimidating, is holding Hiccup by the scruff or collar of his tunic and has an axe in hand ready to chop Hiccup~**

**~Hiccup yelps~**

**"****Please don't chop me!"**

"I'll try to remember that when it happens." Said PHiccup.

"Um. Sorry to burst your bubble but, you won't remember any of this until next time if we meet up again." Said Nerdy.

"Dang." Said PAstrid.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Fishlegs talking quickly, as it is dark and he is panicking~**

**~Said rapidly~**

**"****And there's Astrid."**

**~His face changes to a sort of angry look~**

**"****She's mean."**

PAstrid scowls poor PFishlegs.

"Calm down tiger." Said Wolfy.

PAstrid looks at her.

"What's a tiger?" she asks looking confused and annoyed.

"Never mind."

**~Scene changes to Astrid punching Snotlout in the face, there is Zippleback gas every where~**

**~Snotlout makes a sound of pain~**

**"****HHHUUUTT!"**

**~Changes to Astrid elbowing Fishlegs in the stomach, Hiccup winces as he watches~**

**~Fishlegs makes sound of pain~**

**"****OOOWWW!"**

**~Screen quickly changes to Astrid, who looks murderous, dangerously hold her axe at Hiccup's neck, ready to murder him~**

**~Hiccup groans at his situation ~**

**"****UURHHGGGG!"**

**~She yells at him~**

**"****What! Late for what!"**

**~He tries to lean back further and not to get killed~**

"Astrid?" asked OStoick raising an eyebrow at OAstrid, she shrugs and smiles nervously.

**~Scene changes to Astrid tugging Hiccup to the side, by his harness~**

**~Hiccup grunts~**

**"****UURHHGGG!"**

**~Scene changes again to Astrid grabbing Snotlout by his helmet and pushing him down, as if she was trying to drown him, into the water of the water trough. Hiccup watches feeling some sympathy for his arrogant cousin~**

**~Rapidly changes to Astrid punching Fishlegs in the stomach~**

**~Fishleg's sound of pain~**

**~High pitch sound~**

**"****HUUUAAAPP!"**

"PPHHFFFFT!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"MMMMMM….PPPHHHAAAA!"

"PPPPHHHHFFFTTT!"

Everyone looks at Sapphie, Nerdy, Wolfy and Rumble all snickering and laughing.

**~To Astrid bending Hiccup's arm behind his back~**

**~There is a cracking sound indicating Astrid might have broken Hiccup's arm, temporally~**

"Ouch…" says YTuffnut, "Hey Astrid can you do that to me?"

No answer.

**~Hiccup's sound of pain~**

**"****OOOWWW!"**

**~Changes to Astrid, with a torch, walking away off screen, Snotlout is next to her, he follows. Fishlegs is tied up, Meatlug is next to him~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Has the words, "Sure you're not…."~**

**~Shows Toothless looking out to the sun and sky, yearning to fly (Ha! It rhymes!)~**

**~You can hear Astrid speaking~**

**"****Poor Toothless."**

**~Changes so you can see Astrid speaking, Hiccup is next to her~**

**~She continues~**

**"****No family. No night flying. What's left for him really?"**

**~When she said that she does arm gestures. On the last sentence, she raises her eyebrows in a suggestive manner~**

**~On screen above her head appears the words, " Come on… I know you want to take a flight…~**

"So you're the one who persuaded Hiccup to go night flying. But then why did you chase him then." asked Rumble.

"That last one sounds wrong." Said Nerdy.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup hopping off of the window sill~**

**~He speaks very rapidly~**

**"****Fishlegsthisadefiningmomentinthehistoryoftheberkdragonacademyhundredsofyearsfrom nowwhentheyarebuildingstatuesofusinthemiddleoftownthey'regoingtoharkenbackforthecourageittookforallofustostandupforwhatweknowisrightbutregardlessoftheconsequences."**

"What in the Wha?" said PSnotlout.

"Oh, I remember that." Said YHiccup.

"He said, 'Fishlegs this a defining moment in the history of the berk dragon academy, hundreds of years from now when they are building statues of us in the middle of town. They're going to harken back for the courage it took for all of us to stand up for what we know is right but regardless of the consequences.'"

"How did you get that?" asked Wolfy.

"Rewatched the episode and other ones such as The Eel Effect, A way to View a Skrill Part II and…"

Wolfy had cut her off.

"Ok Dragon Girl, we get the idea."

"Wait, you mentioned something of a Skrill?" said PFishlegs.

"Yeah." Replied Sapphie.

"What do you know about the Skrill?"

"Wel…"

Wolf had cut her off again.

"Ok, if you too want to talk about dragon geeking nerdy stuff that I have no idea about do it some place else."

**~While he is rapidly speak his talks around, a few steps, he then moves over to the window to do some arm gestures~**

**~ He turns back to Astrid and Fishlegs, he does another dramatic arm gesture for something causing Astrid to look confused~**

**~Some words appear on screen above her head saying, "Whaaa..?"~**

**~Changes to Fishlegs thinking, quickly, then speaks looking at the two, off screen~**

**~He asks~  
>"So…I get a statue?"<strong>

**~When he asks he does a hand gesture to indicate himself, he sounds excited~**

**~To Hiccup doing a, 'Le sigh', a long painful one, there is a sound effect~**

"Le sigh." Said Wolfy and Sapphie.

"And what's that from?" asked Nerdy.

"The Yogscast." The two girls said, at the exact same time.

**~Sort of the trombone failure sound~ **

**'****WHA, WHA, WHA, WHA, WHA, WHA, WHA…'**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~To Stoick turning around to grab his helmet, he then turns around again pointing a finger at Hiccup, who is off screen~**

**~Stoick scolds Hiccup~**

**"****I told you no flying Hiccup."**

**~Changes to Hiccup~**

**~He retorts back~  
>"Yeah by the way."<strong>

**~Hiccup raises his hand to his chin to mock thinking~**

**"****I've been thinking about that."**

**~Does an arm gesture, then rest his hand on his hip~**

**"****Ah, doesn't ban on dragon flying pertain to all dragons."**

**~Does more arm gestures~**

** "****Even oh, let's say a ThunderDrum." **

**~Hiccup raise an eyebrow~**

"He got you there Stoick." Said the Gobbers.

"Yes Gobber." Said the Stoicks.

**~Changes to Stoick who is paused, has an expression saying, "Ummm…." Or "Ooohhhhh….."~**

**~He is holding his helmet in his hands frozen in position~**

**~Hooting sound for awkwardness~**

**'****HOOOOOT. HOOOOOT.'**

**~Stoick finally moves again~**

**~He quickly puts his helmet on his head~**

**~He says hastily~**

**"****We'll talk about this later."**

***Colourful Bleep***

"That was fun, so a few minutes break. And no fights! I'm watching you." Announced Sapphie, looking serious at the last two parts.

**Whoo! Another one! Not much to say but thank you! The next chappie might take a few days, three days max, since for me it's holidays, I have more free time on my hands.**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	5. Please Don't Chop Me!

**Hi Sapphie,**

**PLEASE DONT CHOP ME!**

**I am so sorry this is a lame excuse but I won't be able to put up the next chappie. I am so sorry, I promised you guys 3 days max but I had some writers block and I became occupied to other things such as Doctor Who, Merlin, Fairy Tail, Nisekoi, Homework, Work, Minecraft, YouTube, Five Nights At Freddies and Slender.**

**Gods I nearly wet my pants with Five Night's At Freddies.**

**I think personally think that is a lame excuse, also today I am going on holidays, I will try to work on it there but it will be slow. I will be back on New Year. I am so sorry for leaving you guys like that, I have just had some major writer's block and homework is crazy!**

**Moving Averages! I don't even get it!**

**Also I had Wolfy over at my place on Thursday, we thought of working on our YouTube and FanFiction but we had some difficulties, such as pesky brothers and a major accident that caused us to be afraid for the rest of the week till now. **

**Wolfy may have accidently shot a arrow too high from the target and smashed a glass door, and my Dad is pissed! It was our fault since I agreed and decided to do Archery indoors. We are still trying to be on the safe side.**

**I am so sorry!**

**Hope to be bak soon!**

**Bye guys!**

**Still. PLEASE DONT CHOP ME!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh My Gods! Everyone, I am so sorry, I haven't been updating my stories. It has been a bit busy for me lately. I have some new. I am going to put my other story, the Hogwarts one, on temporary HIATUS. I am sorry, I have no ideas of what to do next really in that story so please tell me what I should do. Please review it. I am also sorry for breaking my promise to you guys on the updating. School is almost back, so I am screwed, I will try. I would also like to state that for your suggestions, I am mainly going to show them cracks or spoofs and stuff relates that are relatively short as it takes a while for me to just type the bold, without the AN, so yeah. Please keep that in mind, also I am happy for you to suggest ideas of what I should do. Please check out the poll. Enjoy. Please review. Credit to creators. Yada Yada. Thank you for understanding. Hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year. Happy 2015!**

**PASTNAME**

**OLDERNAME**

**YOUNGERNAME**

**'****Music/Singing'**

**"****Words"**

**~Images/Screen~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**Freaking enjoy!**

Everyone scattered and did whatever. YADA YADA YADA!

"Hey, let's just time skip." Whispered Sapphie to Wolfy, who nodded, bored out of her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fifteen Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok! Everyone ready? So this one is called, **'It Took You 5 Years' **by **'Nina Kuhar**.**' **Announce Sapphie.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Hiccup speaking~**

**"****I don't think it's really fair for me to be fight."**

"What did you mean by that?" asked YAstrid.

"Um…." Pause "Disadvantage… Yah know. The metal leg." YHiccup said.

**~He then suddenly moves backwards, reflex, to dodge Astrid swing her leg down on him~**

**~Astrid grunts~**

**~He gasps at her sudden move~**

**~Hiccup bents down as Astrid tries to punch him~**

**~She misses but puts a hand on his back to roll over it, doing and forward roll~**

**~Snotlout and Toothless are watching~**

**~Shows Hiccup again with a smirk then a shocked look~**

"I saw that look Haddock." Smirked Rumble.

**~He gasps~**

**~Astrid pounces him~**

**~Astrid is painful bending his arm back~**

Everyone winces, especially the Hiccups.

"Oh. I remember that." Deadpanned OHiccup, he then looks at OAstrid. "Why do you always do that to me?"

OAstrid stayed silet, because of the raised eyebrow from the Valkas.

**~Astrid grunts~**

**~Hiccup grunts in pain~**

**~Snotlout is cheering for Astrid~**

"Why are you even cheering for Astrid?" asked Nerdy.

"Because, Hiccup is my nemesis and because Astrid is my princess." Said YSnotlout.

**~Toothless watches confused but is slowly edging his head after as if feeling sorry for his rider~**

**~Gobber is shown walking towards them~**

**~Camera changes to see the front of Gobber speaking to Hiccup, who is on the floor with Astrid still holding his a painful position ~**

**"****When you're in a situation like this."**

**~Gobber is wagging his finger, speaking mainly to Hiccup~**

**"****It's best to remain calm and take deep breaths."**

"Thanks Gobber. I'll keep that in mind." Said PHiccup, sarcasm dripping all over his words.

**~Changes a close up on Hiccup's face. He is taking a deep breath and holds his breath~**

**~He is clearly in pain~**

**~Changes a side view of what is happening. So Astrid is on Hiccup pinning him down, Hiccup is on the floor in pain still in Astrid's hold, Gobber is bending down speaking to Hiccup~**

**"****If that is not an option, I would advise playing dead."**

**~Close up on Hiccup's face again, he takes a deep breath again and hold his breath then exhales, drops to the ground and stops struggling, his eyes are half closed~**

**"****Just like that."**

**~You can hear Toothless crooning off screen~**

"Thanks for the support bud." Said YHiccup, YToothless couldn't really tell if his rider was being sarcastic or not so he thought of it as a compliment.

YToothless crooned

**"****Well done Hiccup."**

**"****Good form Astrid."**

**~Gobber gives her a thumbs up~ **

**~Changes to show the back view, so you can see Astrid standing up, showing her back, Hiccup is still splayed on the ground~**

**~To Astrid speaking, looking down off screen, hands on hips~  
>"You ok?"<strong>

**~Hiccup on the ground, cracking his injured arm/shoulder~**

**~Groaning~**

**"****Never been better."**

**~Off screen voice~**

**"****Well at least now I can say I tried to exercise and it didn't work out."**

**~Those words pop up on screen above Hiccup's head~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Snotlout ranting like an idiot~**

**"****One of your bravest and most treasured warriors."**

"Bravest? Most treasured? Seriously?" asked Nerdy.

I am!" said PSnotlout puffing his chest out.

"Yeah right." Said Rumble, everyone rolled their eyes at the same time at the three Snotlouts.

**~Shouts, flailing his fatty arms around~**

** "****Is about to leave this world! FOREVER!"**

"Good riddance." Cheered the Twins, all four, no six of them, oh Thor, what have I done!

**~Changes to Snotlout speaking in the forest~**

**~Shouts~**

**"****Can we get out of here!"**

**~Whines~**

**~Hands pulled to face, looking scared~**

**"****Please."**

"Scared?" asked OFishlegs raising an eyebrow.

**~Change to Snotlout kneeling besides dying, greyish, Hookfang~**

**~ Snotlout looks worried and depressed, you can see a small tear coming out of his eye~**

**~Zooms out to see Tuffnut approaching him, placing hand on shoulder~**

**"****Woah. Are you crying?"**

**~Snotlout is sniffling~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~On it has the words, "Yeah, bravest… Totally"~**

**~(Future) Hiccup is trying to clean himself of Toothless slobber, he flicks it into Toothless, hitting him on the snout~**

**~Toothless shakes head to rid of slobber~**

**~Toothless gives Hiccup a glare~**

**~Words appear saying, "You did not just do that"~**

"I did." Said OHiccup smirking.

OToothless glares at him.

**~Hiccup takes a few steps, rubs his hands~**

**~More words appear saying, "How dare you?"~**

"How dare I? How dare you, big baby boo?" replied OHiccup.

Everyone snickered at the nickname.

**~Toothless licks paw like a cute kitty~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup and Fishlegs, the Meatlug comes crashing down with some giant branches~**

**~Words appear on screen, "This might be offensive"~**

**'****Fat. Fat. Fat'**

**~To Fishlegs and Meatlug doing the Extreme Butterfly, spinning out of control~**

**~The same damn word repeats~**

**'****Fat. Fat Fat.'**

**~Meatlug and Fishlegs stuck under hurdle (WHAT THE HELLZ I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I AINT BOTHERED WITH DA DEATAILS!)~**

**'****Fat. Fat. Fat. Fat. Fat. Fat. Fat. So very fat'**

"It;'s ok girl." Comforted the Fishlegs to their Meatlugs.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~(Future) Hiccup and Toothless on the cliff edge looking out into the distance, backs turned from the camera~**

**"****Just keep going."**

**~Toothless rises his head, ready to reply~**

**"****ROOOOWOW!"**

"WHAT THE!?" yelled all the teens.

**~Repeats multiple times~**

**~Hiccup is sort of shaking his head~**

**"****ROOOOWOW!"**

**"****ROOOOWOW!"**

**"****ROOOOWOW!"**

**"****ROOOOWOW!"**

**"****ROOOOWOW!"**

**~Words appear as if stating Hiccup's thoughts, "I don't even know any more."~**

"I agree." Said OStoick, rubbing his forehead.

**"****ROOOOWOW!"**

**"****ROOOOWOW!"**

**"****ROOOOWOW!"**

**"****ROOOOWOW!"**

**"****ROOOOWOW!"**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Tuffnut speaking~**

**"****The end of the world."**

**~Dramatic!~**

**~Changes to Screaming Death rearing its head ready to fire Fireballs~**

**~Off screen voice~**

**"****Oh, What the hell? He's having fun. Is he?"**

**~Happy cheerful music~**

**~The Screaming Death is firing Fireballs, the scene is repeated and rewinded~**

"WHT THE HELL IS THAT!" yelled everyone from the past.

"Screaming Death." Said the rest _nonchalantly._

**~Changes scene to Toothless and Hiccup diving through the clouds with the Screaming Death on their tail~**

**~Off screen voice~**

**"****Well, I'm glad someone is enjoying the apocalypse."**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup ranting and impersonating Stoick~**

**~Has a Scottish accent~**

**"****Excuse me Barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong off spring. I ordered an extra boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here! This is a talking fishbone!"**

"Nice impersonation." Said the four; Wolfy, Sapphie, Nerdy and Rumble.

**~While he was speaking he was doing actions such as holding is arm for the 'beefy arms'~**

**~Changes quickly to (future) Stoick looking very grave holding Hiccup's shoulders shaking him a but and speaking in a grave tone, Hiccup's back is shown~**

**~Dramatic music is heard throughout~**

**"****Protect our people."**

**~Changes while Stoick is speaking, Stoick's voice becomes off screen~**

**~Changes to Astrid and Hiccup, she has her hand on Hiccup's chest, they are sitting on the ledge of a cliff~**

"Lovey dovey much?" asked Wolfy.

**~Back to Stoick moving very close up to Hiccup's face speaking~**

**"****It's your destiny."**

**~There is an off screen yell in the background~**

**~Changes to Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless are behind him, wielding the Inferno, causing unidentified men to back away~**

Everyone except the Hiccups, OAstrid, OValka and OToothless were in awe.

"I want one!" yelled PSnotlout.

"Me too!" yelled YSnotlout.

"Us too!" yelled the Twins, all of them.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Has the words, 'I think we got the right off spring'~**

"I agree." Said Sapphie.

**~Changes to Hiccup and Astrid on their romantic flight, shows Toothless levelling up into the air, towards the sunset~**

**~Calm, flute, music is heard~**

**~Changes to them gliding upward, there is a small circle spot that is grey scale showing Astrid looked upwards, adjusting her eyes to the light~**

**~Changes to Astrid holding up her hands to touch the clouds, Hiccup is in front of her watching her with a smile~**

**~Changes once again to an oval that is grey scaled, shows Toothless and the couple on board diving through the clouds up to the night sky~**

**~Changes back to normal to (future) Hiccup on Toothless speeding along, Hiccup has his arms spread out like a plane~**

"Plane!" cheered Sapphie.

**~The two go out into the distance, gliding out pass the louds into the clear sky , it zooms out to show a Timberjack and other multiple ones as well flying next to them as well~**

**~Changes to (past) Hiccup and Astrid, Toothless as well can't forget him, flying with the Northern Lights in the background~**

**~Singing~**

**'****Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you.'**

**~An oval shaped scene of previously, but flipped backwards, appears~**

**~It then disappears and a different one appears showing Toothless~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**'****Boom!'**

**~Shows Bing, Bam, Boom chasing after sheep~**

**'****Boom! Gotta get hit by that. Boom!'**

**~Whenever the word 'Boom' is sung Bing, Bam or Boom releases a Sonic Blast~**

**'****Boom. Boom. Boom.'**

"What is going on in my village?" asked PStoick sternly.

**~Switches between scenes showing the three Thunderdrums destroying stuff and stuff~**

**'****Gotta get that'**

**~To them flying around blasting stuff~**

**'****Boom. Boom. Boom.'**

**~The three flying around blasting some more~**

**~A zoom up on the blast of the three~**

**~Changes to them flying around in the village causing trouble~**

**~Switches to similar scenes~**

**~Then to the green one, that I don't know which is which, is jumping on the Fishlegs, who seems to be distressed~**

"Hahaha! Look at Fishylegs." Teased PSnotlout.

** '****Gotta get that.'**

**~Changes again. And now I am not bothered explaining~**

**~Blasting Snotlout, who deserved it~**

"He deserved it." Said Wolfy and Rumble at the same time.

"Quit it!" they said again.

"Shut it!"

"Quit copying me!"

"Ladies, ladies calm down. Have a spork." Said Sapphie handing them each a spork.

Rumble looked confused while Wolfy understood.

"Well you cheeky buggar!" she yelled, she then tackled Sapphie into a noggie.

"Kya!"

**~Thornado flying in a circle in the academy, the three in suit~**

**'****Boom. Boom. Boom.'**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Music~**

**~Shows Hiccup speaking, muted, holing lantern and badass shield~**

"Cool shield!" yelled the YTwins, even though they had seen it multiple time.

"What is that material, it's too shiny to be iron?" asked PGober.

"Gronckle Iron." Said Y and OHiccup.

**'****Hey! Brother! There's an endless road to rediscover.' **

**~Something pounces him~**

"Hiccup!" yelled the Stoicks panicking.

**~Super quickly changes and shows that Dagur, the Deranged, has him and pulls him into a hug. Hiccup looks confused and scared~**

"That's not a nice position to be in." said OAstrid.

**~Dagur then, holding Hiccup by his arms holds him away, laughing~**

**~Changes again to Dagur speaking, walking closer to Hiccup, Hiccup is shown uncomfortable, backing away~**

"You really don't like him." Said OSnotlout.

**~Changes to a zoom up on Dagur's face, speaking then a creepy grin~**

"That's creepy man." Said OTuff.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Astrid tossing water onto a burning house, then a fireball lands onto the same area, everything goes slow motion, causing an explosion making her look beautiful as she is walking~**

**~Changes to Astrid on Stormfly dropping a barrel of water onto a burning house, causing no affect~**

**"****I'm on it!"**

**~To Astrid's stressed and fearful face as the dragon eggs explode from the Viking's houses~**

"Astrid…." Asked PStoick raising an eyebrow at YAstrid.

"Snoggletog?"

**~Music~**

**~Changes to the camera moving to the left, showing the destruction~**

**~Changes to the giant wooden tree, getting hit by the flying egg/dragon, causing it to catch fire~**

**~Black screen, words that say, "5 Years Later…"~**

**~Music~**

**~Shows a burning house, wooden statue heady thing, on fire~**

**~(Future) Hiccup Voice Over~**

**"****Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself."**

**~(Future) Astrid is shown, with blue and yellow face paint, she gasps then shows determination~**

**~Zooms out to see Stormfly and Astrid swoop down to cut the bucket of water hanging above the burning house~**

**~Achievement sound~**

**~Shows the Xbox Achievement Unlocked thing pop up saying, "Achievement unlocked. 300G – Put out Fire."**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Words saying, "It took you 5 years…"~**

"True." Said Rumble.

**~To Hiccup talking, Dagur has an arm around him, his neck as he is short~**

"Dagur looks like he is gonna choke or strangle Hiccup." Said Wolfy.

**"****Go back to Berk. Leave us to our business."**

**~(Future) Hiccup bent to the side looking at Toothless, rumbling or gurgling?~**

**~Off screen voice~**

**"****I don't judge."**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows (future) Toothless shoving Valka towards Stoick~**

**~Words appear saying, 'C'mon! Kiss Already!"~**

**~Changes to (past) Hiccup in between to the roaring Toothless and on the floor Astrid~**

**~Words appear, "Back off! He's mine!"~**

"What does that mean?" asked Rumble.

**~Hiccup speaks at Toothless~**

**"****It's ok!"**

**~To Astrid~**

**"****It's ok."**

**~Toothless again ~**

**"****She's a friend"**

**~Looks at the both of them, arms still spread~**

**~Toothless calms down, still grumpy~**

**~Words appear, "No Kisses For You!"~**

**~Toothless growls, moving towards Astrid but is stopped by a busted Hiccup~**

**~Hiccup speaks to Astrid, still worried~**

**"****You just scared him."**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Hiccup speaking, Toothless behind~**

**"****Toothless and I will go alone."**

**~As he says that Toothless immediately pops his head up~**

**~Hiccup looks at the unhappy or something, Toothless petting him~**

**"****I know bud. Eels aren't your favourite. But you're the fastest dragon."**

**~Hiccup bends down to pick up is shield and starts to walk closer to Toothless to saddle up~**

**"****We'll find this eel and be back to Berk in no time!"**

**~Changes, words appear, "Stormfly's pretty fast" as if stating Toothless' thoughts~**

**~Shows the tail of the flying Screaming Death, Stormfly flying past it quickly~**

**~More words appear, "Why can't she go?"~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Astrid spinning and falling in the air screaming~**

**"****AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**~Then a black blur swoops past grabbing her~**

**~Changes to Hiccup Looking off screen behind him~**

**~Speaking, or is it an off screen voice, I don't remember~**

**"****Where did she go?"**

**~Changes to Astrid being held by the arm by Toothless' paw, she is dangling high up. Yelling and kicking in the air~**

**~Off screen scream~**

**"****AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Nice screa-"

*Punch*

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Hiccup's hand trying to touch Toothless' snout, words appear, "No!" Toothless moves back sort of closing or twitching his eye that is close to Hiccup's hand~**

**~He starts growling, more words, "Wash your hads first!" spelling error on the word, "hands"~**

"Just noticed that." Said Sapphie.

**~Camera moves to see Hiccup moving his hand out quickly, stopping, and retracting it~**

**~Camera changes back to Toothless' face growling then stops turning his head back towards Hiccup~**

**~Changes to Hiccup sitting cross legged inching himself closer to touch Toothless' tail, his curiosity has been switched on~**

**~Just as he was about to touch it Toothless retracts it on instinct, words appear again, "You still haven't washed them yet!?"~**

**~Hiccup awkwardly walks away, Toothless puts his tail back down~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**Well that is an end for that. More cracks or something else as a surprise? Review and enjoy!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok so this is a special chappie, we have a new Wolf Crew member! So this chappie is going to be longer and very different. Spoilers! Sorry for not asking for your suggestions in this as it would ruin the surprise. Also I think when I post the chappies it might be every week. But thank you for being patient. While somebody! Was hurrying me! *Cough* Wolfy *Cough* the *Cough* dopplehead *Cough* *Cough* Sorry I had something in my throat.**

**Reviews:**

**DragonDreamer1011: OH MY GODS! I love that one! Thank you for your suggestion. ****J**

**Bteam: I absolutely will!**

**Guest (From Reading HTTYD Fanfiction) : I'm not sure if you are going to read this. I'm sorry I can't do that suggestion but as of your suggestion I am going to do it in this story but you are just going to have to wait. *Hint* *Hint***

**Sorry for errors! Enjoy!**

"Ok guys I got a PM and I have an announcement." Announced Sapphie, "We have a new Wolf Crew member! His name is phoboschampion367, he is going to arrive in a couple of minutes so yeah just telling the viewers, even if you guys know well except Nerdy as she hasn't even accepted the freaking invitation for Wolf Crew!"

"Cool, read his form. Thumbs up, another gamer, great." Said Wolfy looking at her phone.

"Not my fault." Pouted Nerdy.

"It is your fault, I sent that invite last year." Replied Sapphie.

"So another guy huh. At least I'm not the only one in this place." Said Rumble.

"Well how 'bout while you guys all relax and reflect on what you all just watched while I go pick the new guy up. Ok. Good." Said Sapphie, then she disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"But she didn't let us answer." Said a confused Viking.

"She does that a lot." Said Wolfy. "So well, start reflecting."

~~~~~A Couple of Moments Later~~~~~

"Ok, so what have you reflected?" asked Rumble.

PGobber raised his hand.

"Um, I don't know really, these videos were well. Strange."

"Correct. Even I don't have much to reflect on." Said Rumble.

~~~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~~~

*POOF*

There stood Sapphie and a guy who had a pale olive green complexion, onyx black eyes, matching hair that was messy. He seemed to be maybe older than Sapphie but you couldn't really tell but he was still taller than her. He was wearing an Assassin's Creed styled hoodie, a red plain T-shirt, black skinny looking jeans and some red sneakers.

"Hi!" he said. "I'm just joined! My name is phoboschampion367 just call me Fear for short."

"Hi. So you into AC to huh?" said Wolfy as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Yup." He answered.

"Hey. Nice to meet you Fear. Names Rumble." Said Rumble, giving the guy, a manly pat on the back.

"Greetings, I'm Nerdy." Nerdy extended her hand for a hand shake.

Sapphie put an arm on Fear's shoulder, with some difficulty as she was a shorty, smiling at him, "So Fear, since you have arrived we have something special on during this chappie. Also because I own the readers a long chappie, so with intros and the boring part away, let's have some fun."

Sapphie then teleported everyone into the Room-that-needs-a-name-because-this-is-getting-annoying Room, she stated to speak, "Alright so this is going to be more different from before so let's start off with something easy for this chappie. Ok out of all of you guys I need the Astrids and Hiccups with me for a moment." She then blinked away with the Hiccups and Astrids in tow.

"Wait, when I joined. Why didn't we have something special." Complained Rumble.

Sapphie blinked back and shrugged, she then blinked away again.

Rumble frowned then looked at the other three.

Wolfy poked her tongue at him.

Nerdy smirked.

Fear just stared.

Everyone waited then they could hear yelling.

"Seems to be that one of the Astrids aren't happy." Said Fear.

Just before anyone else could speak they were all teleported into another room that was bigger than before with a stage and chairs with a screen on stage wall.

"Ok! Everybody this is a special performance. All of you sit tight for our performers!" cheered Sapphie, whose voice was on the PA.

Everyone sat down and got ready for what 'performance' was going to happen. Then the stage lit up showing OAstrid and OHiccup with microphones in their hands. OAstrid looked a bit embarrassed while OHiccup was nervous.

"Ok so first up we have OAstrid and her boyfriend up. They are going to sing a song of their choice, a covered song that has been turned into a duet. Guess the song." Sounded Sapphie's voice onec again on the PA.

_OHiccup_

OAstrid

_Together_

The music started, a piano is heard.

_You never put your love on the line. _

_You never said yes to the right guy._

_You never had trouble getting what you want._

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough._

When I don't care.

I can play them like a ken doll.

Won't wash my hair.

And make them bounce like a basketball.

_But you make _me/_you__ want to act like a_girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels _for you._

_You make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand~_

_You make me glow~~_

_But you cover up._

_Don't let it show~~_

_So I'm~_

_Putting my defences up~_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love~_

_If I ever did that._

_I think I'd have a heart attack~~~~_

_I think I'd have a heart attack~~~~_

_I think I'd have a heart attack._

Never break a sweat for the other guys.

When you come around I get paralysed.

And every time I try to be myself.

It comes out like a cry for help.

_It's just not fair._

_Brings more trouble than love is worth._

_I gasp for air~~_

_It feels so good._

_But you it hurts._

_But you make _me/_you__ want to act like a_girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume _for you._

_You make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand~_

_You make me glow~~_

_But you cover up._

_Don't let it show~~_

_So I'm~_

_Putting my defences up~_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love~_

_If I ever did that._

_I think I'd have a heart attack~~~~_

_I think I'd have a heart attack~~~~_

_I think I'd have a heart attack._

_The feelings are lost in my lungs._

_There burning._

_I'd rather be numb._

_And there's no one else to blame~~_

_So scared I take off in a run._

_I'm flying to close to the sun._

_And I burst into _

_~~fla~e~_

_~~fla~e~_

_~~fla~e~_

_~~fla~e~_

_~~fla~e~_

~flames~~~~

_You make me glow~~_

_But you cover up._

_Won't let it show~~~_

_Woah~~~_

So I'm putting my defences up~~

_Putting my defences up~~~_

Cause I don't wanna fall in love.

If I ever did that.

_I think I'd have a heart attack~~~~_

_I think I'd have a heart attack~~~~_

_I think I'd have a heart attack~~~~_

_Woah~~~_

Oh, I think I'd have a heart attack~~~~

_~tack _

_~tack_

_~tack_

Oh Woah~~~

_Woah~~~_

_Oh, I think I'd have a heart attack~~~~_

Once the two finished, everyone was cheering their head off.

"Well done!"

"That's my future daughter-in-law!"

"Great job!"

"Well done ba-"

*PUNCH*

"W-well done."

"Why that song Sapph?" asked Wolfy.

"I like that song." She answered. "Ok next I need to draw names out of a hat, in there are pieces of paper with the names of the other Hiccups and Astrids who haven't done something, Rumble may you do the honours of pulling out a name."

Rumble closed his eyes and put his hand into the hat and shuffled it around then after a while, he pulled a piece of folded paper up.

"Read it out." Said Nerdy.

"The name is YAstrid." Announced Rumble.

"Ok I'll prepare her. I sort of feel sorry for her but it's going to be entertaining." Said Sapphie shrugging again and disappearing.

They then were all transported into a garden with a sort of balcony, on the balcony they saw YAstrid with a pissed look and Sapphie standing next to her with a piece of paper and a bucket full of something at her feet.

"Oh boy." Breathed OGobber.

"This isn't going to be good." Sighed YGobber.

"Ok! So YAstrid has be chosen to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge." She then looked at YAstrid," You ready."

"Yeah." Replied YAstrid in a grumble.

Sapphie gave her a piece of paper to read out.

"Hi, my name is Astrid Hofferson. I'm going to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. Before I do it, I nominate PRuffnut, PHiccup and Rumble to do it. But since this is a quick on I am only able to nominate one person and so I nominate Rumble. Have fun, otherwise after 24 hours you must donate to the ALS. Here I go." YAstrid spoke, she then grabbed the icy water filled bucket and held it in front of her. Then she held it higher and tipped it on herself. She yelled from the cold water.

"AHHH! It's so cold!"

Sapphie gave her a towel.

"Ok Rumble you were nominated you're up." Said Wolfy smirking.

"She really doesn't like him, huh?" whispered Fear to Nerdy.

"Yeah." She replied.

Rumble grumpily trudged up onto the stage and appeared in his hands was a bucket filled with ice water.

"If my Death Leather gets damaged you guys are paying and fixing it."

"Hi I'm Rumbling Night Cutter, I'm going to do the freaking Ice Bucket Challenge. What YAstrid said, I will nominate only one person but I have to announce it next chapter. Here I go."

He used the force to lift the bucket above his head then tipped it.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Here's a towel buddy" Sapphie tossed him a towel. "Ok now as you all heard next chappie Rumble is going to say who he nominates. So Rumble PM your nominee. You too come with me I'll take you to the dryer room."

"Is it like the elevator in the hospital on New Earth.?" He asked, Sapphie nodded.

Then the three disappeared and everyone else was teleported into the Room-that-still-doesn't-have-a-freaking-name! Room.

There stood Sapphie, and Rumble and YAstrid who were both dry once more.

"Ok now we will all play truth or dare but for a bit then do something else, we will continue the rest next chappie." Said Sapphie. "Since YAstrid and Rumble have to do the Ice Bucket Challenge they have to do scissors, paper, rock for who can go first."

"Scissors, paper, rock!"

"Scissors, paper, rock!"

YAstrid won.

"Okay, Rumble Truth or Dare." she asked.

"Um. Dare." He said.

"Ok then being brave, eh? Ok I dare you to do a hand stand for one minute" she said.

"Ok." Replied Rumble.

He got down and did a hand stand for a minute, Wolfy volunteered to time but Sapphie decided it was a bad idea since who knows what would happen so Nerdy timed instead but again maybe not so Sapphie asked Fear to time.

~One Minute Later~

"Ok you can stop now." Said Wolfy. "Or do you wanna go for longer. I don't mind."

"Um Rumble you alright. Your face is a bit you know. Red." Said Fear.

Rumble's face was red, from the blood rushing to his head. **(It rhymes)**

He wasn't bothered to be graceful has he stopped so he just did a roll and laid there for a bit splatted on the ground.

"Ok, Wolfy Truth or Dare." He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ok. I go dare! I ain't losing to you." She replied.

"Good, because I knew you would go with dare. So I dare you to wear a pink frilly dress, for the rest of the chapter. I'll be nice enough to allow you Sapphie and Nerdy to choose." He smirked.

"WHAT!" Wolfy yelled, she then looked at Sapphie and Nerd. "Make sure it is at least bearable."

*POOF*

The trio disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

~~~~With the Trio~~~~

"Ok. So Nerdy. What should we choose?" asked Sapphie as the two were looking at a row of pink frilly dresses.

"I don't like these ones. Go to the next row." Said Nerdy looking a bit bored.

The two looked a bit more until they found one.

"Perfect. Revenge under way." Whispered Nerdy to Sapphie, not allowing Wolfy to hear.

"Oi! Don't you dare!"

"Sorry Missy. But a dare is a dare!" cheered Sapphie.

"Yep revenge is sweet!" grinned Nerdy.

~~~~With the Others~~~~

"How long does it take for a girl to get dressed? With magic!" complained Fear.

"I know right!" agreed Rumble.

*PUNCH*

*SMACK*

"We're sorry."

*HUFF*

"Humf!"

*POOF*

There stood the three but Wolfy was behind the two wearing a large cloak with the hood up. But you could tell that the dress was poofy.

"I hate you." Wolfy grumbled.

"No you don't!" replied Rumble and Sapphie.

"Jinx!" Sapphie yelled.

"Welcome come on. Show everyone that the fierce Wolfy is in a pink dress." Said Rumble, smirking at his vctory.

"Ok. A dare is a dare!" shouted Wolfy then she pulled off the cloak.

Everyone started.

Wolfy was wearing a pink frilly poofy dress. It had frilly sleeves, bows and the helm of the dress. It was pink and pink with a giant bow in her short light brown hair. There was a sort of lacy apron tried around her waist that was covered in pink hearts.

Wolfy's face was red from embarrassment and anger.

"Ok. I choose. Nerdy! Truth or Dare!" she yelled.

"Um. I'm gonna regret this but. Dare!" Nerdy shouted.

"Oh, ho, ho! You're in trouble. I dare you to sing karaoke while eating a chilli and being pelted with cream pies!" Wolfy smirked.

"Shoot." Nerdy grumbled.

"Is that a Yogscast reference?" asked Sapphie raising an eyebrow.

"Course it is!" said Wolfy.

~~~~A While Later~~~~

Sapphie had teleported everyone into an abandoned ware house.

"You ready?" asked Sapphie looking at her nervous friend.

"Um. No. Can I back out?" Nerdy asked holding a large red chilli and a mic.

"Um." Said Wolfy putting her hand on her chin as if in deep thought. "No." She deadpanned.

"Damn it." Mumbled Nerdy. "So. What song do I have to sing?"

"The song is called, "Does Santa Claus…?" called out Sapphie as she was getting the stuff needed for the dare.

"Oh. Then that's not sooo bad." Replied Nerdy as she pulled the 'o' with uncertainty.

"Rrreally?" asked Sapphie as she raised an eyebrow pulling the 'r'. "Since you are ready let's start but I forgot you need to wear this." Sapphie held up a black garbage bag that contained something that made Nerdy gulp audibly.

"You'll be fine. It's just for the mood." Said Wolfy. "I promise you that you will enjoy wearing it."

"Come one Nerdy. Follow me." Said Sapphie as she dragged Nerdy away.

Moments later they appeared again but Nerdy was in a wolf onesie.

"Told you, you would be fine." Said Wolfy.

Sapphie dragged Nerdy onto the stage and gave her the microphone.

"Ok. So there's the screen," sapphire said pointed to a laptop on top of a table piled with cream tarts and pies with some other random messy foods or things, "and here is you chilli ordered from Chili Wowas. The best chilli store known."

Sapphie then walked off stage into the crowd grabbing a Pavlova covered in cherry sauce.

"You ready?" yelled Fear as he got himself an extra-large cream tart.

"Um. Maybe?" replied Nerdy.

"Too bad." Said Rumble.

"So sad." Said Sapphie.

"It's payback." Said Wolfy with her cream tart cannon launcher and in her other hand was a can of whip cream.

"Start singing now!" cheered Sapphie as she pressed play.

The music started.

Nerdy

It's Christmas Eve-

"What's Christmas Eve?" called a Viking.

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry."

and the snow's coming down

We fixed Christmas for some last time around

But when you're laying down, snug in your bed

Spend a thought for some others this season instea-

*SPLAT!*

Wolfy threw the first tart, signaling the throwing of the pies an tarts.

Everyone else started to pelt Nerdy with pie and tarts.

*SPLAT!*

Christmas is great but-

Someone hit her right in the face.

in our time of plenty!

Pie and tarts were all over her.

But with all these gifts I still feel empty

Who brings cheer to those in fear?

Won't anyone think of the children here?

Does Santa Clawas!

*SPLAT!*

Wolfy fired a giant tart at Nerdy. Behind her the wall was covered in cream but the area behind here was clean as she was like an acting human shield.

"Who is Santa Clawas?" asked OStoick.

"She said it wrong it's actually Santa Claus, he is someone who gives you goodies during Christmas a time that you call Snoggletog, Christmas Eve is the day before Christmas." Said Fear.

visit Zombie-

ZOMBIE!?

*SPLAT!*

Pig-men kids in the Nether in Minecraft

at Christmas Time?!

*SPLAT!*

Nerdy was panicking and was trying desperately to finish the song, so she began to sing quickly.

How do his reindeer manage to fly 

with the world cove-

"SING IT PROPERLY!" yelled Wolfy as she shot multiple tarts and sprayed some more cream all over Nerdy.

red in bedrock o' so high?

Does Santa Claus 

visit Zombie Pig-men kids in the Nether in Minecraft

at Christmas Time?

If he can't do it then it's up to yo-

*BLAM!*

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"Sorry!"

u and I

Zombie Pig-men kids in the Nether

It's not just Ghasts that are shedding a tear!

Oh! What the hell!

Sapphie had blinked in front of Nerdy and gave her a Pavlova to the face, Nerdy's face was covered in cherry sauce. Then Wolfy teleported to her right side and gave her, a pie to the face and poured a cup of chocolate milk onto her.

But we can-

*SPLAT!*

Pfft! Plae!

Nerdy spat out some cream and milk as Fear shot a cream pie to her face as she had her mouth open and she started spitting it out.

help them together

Or they're not getting anything this year

So open your wallets of leather

Two gold bars

"THAT'S A LOT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"SHUT UP!"

"FOR THOR'S SAKE!"

"Sorry."

a month for the rest of your days

We need money to stop this forever

We know you're all stingy but change your ways

Hey zombie pig kids yo listen up

"RAP THIS PART!" shouted Wolfy as she pelted her animal loving friend a Pavlova to the face.

If you're looking for a gift son, you're In Luck.

Sloth man, G money, P Horny too,

Hat films, onesies, rapping cheer for you!

Rhymes go bang-

*BANG!*

OW! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

Rumble had grabbed a large cream pie and poured some strawberry milk into it; he used the force to hold it altogether and launched it. It exploded in her face causing her to fall back.

"You said 'bang.'" Said Rumble shrugging looking all innocent.

dropping gifts any weather,

Blowing up Treats like beds in the Nether!

We ain't got a map cos we're spending all our paper

Well that's us done we'll see you later

*SPLAT!*

Does Santa Claus 

visit Zombie Pig-men kids in the Nether in Minecraft

at Christmas Time?

Does he use spawn stuff-

*SPLAT!*

Pleh!

in with Gamemode zero?

If he cheats can he be your hero?

Does Santa Claus 

visit Zombie Pig-men kids in the Nether in Minecraft

at Christmas Time?

If he can't do it then it's up to you and I

We'll take those gold bars and make them into blocks

Build a gold

"Rich ba-"

*PUNCH!*

*SPLAT!*

"Sorry."

house, yeah a big shiney box

A Christmas house with no crying

We're doing it for Zombie kids, we're not lying

...promise

"I wouldn't really trust you."

We'll make a portal out of obsidian

Sadness will be forbi-

Wait that doesn't even rhy-

*SPLAT!*

Sorry

dden

We'll bring that gold to them children

That gold house we will really be building

These kids will love their new home

Even if it's located in a nether biome

Technically it's a dimension though

And there's no cha-

"Sound sincere!" yelled Sapphie.

nce they will see any snow

We're not lying, we're really building, there's no snow but we've made an effort, that's got to count for something. For Something!

Does Santa Claus 

visit Zombie Pig-men kids in the Nether in Minecraft

at Christmas Time?

Does he have the plan? Can he be the man? He ain't batman or Superman, maybe Spider-man or Wonder Wo-

Wait! But he is a guy. What the hell is wrong with these ly-

*BANG!*

*SPLAT!*

OH! I'M IN PAIN!

man maybe Iron Man but no way Aquaman can!

Does Santa Claus 

visit Zombie Pig-men kids in the Nether in Minecraft

at Christmas Time?

If he can't do it then it's up to you and I!

*SPLAT!*

Does Santa Claus 

visit Zombie Pig-men kids in the Nether in Mine-

"Stay in beat!" yelled Fear, then throwing a pie to her face.

craft

at Christmas Time?

Reindeer aren't even in the game

Could he use nine horses that he's named?

*SPLAT!*

Does Santa Claus 

visit Zombie Pig-men kids in the Nether in Minecraft

at Christmas Time?

If he can't do it then it's up to you and I

If he can't do it then it's up to you and I!

Wolfy decided for a grand finale she would shoot a giant, like I mean giant! Cream tart at her. So on the stage that couldn't be seen any more as the giant! Cream tart swallowed it, was Nerdy trying to dig or something? Her way out.

"WELL DONE NERDY!" cheered Sapphie as she was being positive.

"Give me a hug!" shouted Nerdy as she emerged from the cream pile, in the onesie that was now sloppy creamy white, brown, pink and also covered in cherry sauce, spreading her arms out for a hug. More likely to just get some revenge, "I don't think it's fair if I just experienced the cream by myself!"

"RUN!" shouted Fear.

Everyone ran for their lives, some were wondering why Sapphie didn't teleport them back but then didn't saw the smile on her face. They then notice that they were smiling also.

"I'M GOING TO HUG YOU!"

"SHE GONE RABID!"

"RUN!"

**Well that took a while. Want Part 2? Then sit and wait for it cuz. It's coming, very slowly.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Peace out!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys another chappie felt like posting today as it is my birthday! Yay! 13! Well thank you for the reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**DragonDream1011: Yeah. When Wolfy found out about that she was ticked. Nerdy well, deserved it. Everyone else, well, not much harm done.**

**Rumbling Night Cutter: You smart bugger. Alright then.**

**midnightsky0612: Thank you. You are awesome.**

**EzmiTallie: Aww! Thanks! Thank you for your suggestion. X3**

**Enjoy! Review! Follow! Fav! Arigatō!**

After an hour or so everyone was puffed out, including Nerdy. Some people were hugged by Nerdy as there were too slow, were covered in cream and decided that some others should experience it too. So they decided to scoop up some cream to throw at some unsuspecting people.

"Well! Let's get back to the Wolf Den and relax for a while eh? Then we'll continue with Rumble announcing his nominee for the Ice Bucket Challenge." Announced Sapphie. "And we have another! Wolf Crew member. That we will all meet after we all settle down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moments Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nerdy was wearing a different outfit as her previous one was covered in cream, beyond repair. Not really. Nerdy just felt grossed out to wear clothes that were covered in cream and other stuff. She was wearing a grey plain shirt with a fur vest with some fur pants and boots, with a large raven feather in her hair with some owl feathers in twined with some bit of her hair secured by beads, as she was in a certain mood. For some reason Wolfy was in a different outfit, she seemed to be in a black suit. Sapphie also seemed to be in a different outfit, she was wearing a gray oversized shirt with the T.A.R.D.I.S on it and some knee length tights, also her hair was shorter, only up to her back and was it black. While Rumble and Fear where just still in their same attire.

"Ok so now we are all going to just relax. So first up we will read a fanfic. As most of you know what it is but the past cast haven't yet so this is the perfect opportunity." Said Sapphie. "But let's introduce our new Wolf Crew member, Dragonchick101!"

There standing at the door stood a girl with blue eyes and auburn hair that went a bit past her shoulders with a fringe that was swept to the left. She wore a black top, a matching skirt, black tights and black fingerless gloves.

"Hi I'm Dragonchick 101, but you can call me Agent 101 or just 101." The girl said.

"Hi Agent 101. I'm Wolfy but you can call me Agent 007." Wolfy shook her hand with a smirk, she then put on some sunnies. "Que the explosion Saph."

"Ok!"

*EXPLOSION!*

"Hey Agent 101! Nice to meet yah!" Sapphie gave her a hug.

"Greetings Newcomer. You are wearing a strange tunic. What tribe or clan are you from?" asked Nerdy in a strange voice.

"Wha?" said Agent 101.

"Ignore her. She just does that to annoy us." Said Wolfy pushing Nerdy to the side.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Fear. I'm new here too." Said Fear, pushing Wolfy slightly out of the way. He suddenly was shoved out of the way by Rumble who was using the force.

"Hi, names Rumble. Nice to meet yah." Rumble greeting her with a pat on the shoulder.

"Well to welcome our new member we will do something like last time. But first let's read a fanfic but since it is twenty chappies we will only read some of it. Maybe five or so." Said Sapphie. "Ok this one is, **'A Recipe for Disaster,' **by, **'****Arcawolf.' **The summary is: '**Berk is left shocked after a battle with a witch goes wrong. Everyone's horrified . . . except for Toothless. Apparently, he didn't care whether his surrogate brother was a human or dragon. Or, the one where Hiccup becomes a baby Night Fury.'**"

"Oh boy." Sighed YHiccup.

"I wonder what happens." Said YAstrid teasingly.

**Chapter 1**

**Dragons. You've probably heard of them. Big, scaly lizards with a slightly unhealthy attachment to fire. Terrifying mythical monsters that have filled our legends since the beginning of time. I'm sure you've heard of them. You probably know a lot about them.**

"Duh! We're Vikings!" called out PSnotlout.

"Just shut it." Said Rumble.

**But of course, if you believed everything I just said, you obviously don't know as much as you think you do. See, not everything I told you is true. I'm not talking about the scaly part – that's true. Or the big part – that's usually true. And certainly not the fire part. No, the lie I told was the mythical part, because you see, dragons are very, very ****_real_****. My village was at war with them for hundreds of years before Toothless and I came along. Now, we all live together in harmony. We're partners, allies, best friends. Virtually every family in Berk has at least one dragon of their own, and everyone able to shoot a bow knows how to ride one. I'm no exception. I got one, too: Toothless. He's a good guy. A little too obsessed with chewing on tables, but I still love him.**

The Toothless' crooned at their riders.

**Seeing as we're a village full of dragon-riding Vikings (and trust me, it's every bit as awesome as it sounds) you would think that any intelligent resident of Berk would naturally have an open mind about other mythical beasts. Maybe for everyone else that was true, but not me. Nope. No way. I didn't think there could be anything out there other than dragons. So, when I finally found my first so-called witch, I laughed.**

**Right up until she started throwing lightning at me.**

"Hiccup!" cried OValka.

"Not me. Fanfic me!" said OHiccup putting his hands up in surrender.

**"Move!" I cried.**

**My foot shifted in the stirrup, changing gear and sucking in Toothless's tailfin as he twisted to dive. A stream of yellow lightning passed over us, just inches away from frying me. The clouds rumbled. The residual light made Toothless's eyes glow.**

**"Careful, guys!" I called. "She's winding up for another!"**

**"I got it." Fishlegs grinned atop his hovering Gronckle, and pointed at the witch. "Meatlug, go!"**

"I'm in this!" cheered PFishlegs.

**Above me, Meatlug spat out a glob of fire. It descended to earth with a whine, picking up speed as it did.**

**The witch snarled. She leapt out of the way, and unleashed another bolt of hot lightning.**

**"Oops." Fishlegs said. He and Meatlug watched with wide eyes as the lightning drew closer –**

**"Hookfang, now!"**

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" cheered the Spitelouts and Snotlouts.

**With a war cry, Snotlout and his Nightmare swept in, bearing down directly on top of Meatlug, forcing both rider and dragon below the lightning. That wasn't all it did; the momentum sent Meatlug and Fishlegs down further, right into the ocean.**

**"You're welcome!" Snotlout hollered. He jutted out his chin, puffed out his cheeks, and looked around for a certain someone. "Hey, Ruffnut, did you see that?"**

**"Yeah, yeah," Ruffnut grunted. "Eyes on the prize, loser."**

"Competing for Ruff, eh? Snotty?" asked Agent 101.

**With Ruffnut atop one head and her twin atop the other, Barf and Belch weaved their way toward the witch. The Zippleback twisted past one bolt, drew its necks far apart to evade another. Meanwhile, I urged Toothless higher, higher –**

**"Got you!" Armed with a sharp grin, Astrid patted her Nadder's neck, signalling her to fire. The Nadder swooped in behind the witch, bearing her wings wide to slow herself.**

"Yeah Stormfly!" cheered PAstrid jumping up, she then noticed the looks of the other Vikings and sat down, still embarrassed.

**The witch yelped. She barely dove out of the way, and flames scorched the rocks next to her. But she managed to force Stormfly back with more lighting. The witch rose, bushy-haired and wild-eyed . . .**

**This seemed as good a time as any.**

**"Like we discussed, Toothless. Ready . . ."**

**He found a spot above the witch, and hovered.**

**" . . . Now!"**

**We dove. The witch stiffened as she heard the telltale shriek of a Night fury preparing to fire.**

**The second she looked up, it was done.**

**No, we didn't shoot ****_her_****. I wasn't looking to splatter her all over the island.**

"Nice description Hic. Nice description." Said Fear.

**Toothless just hit the ground next to her, which I heard feels like being smacked by a Gronckle's tail.**

"Yeah it hurts. I speak of experience." Said OFishlegs, then OMeatlug starts to croon sadly as if apologizing, "It's ok girl, I know you didn't mean it."

**A cloud of dust rose, hiding everything on the ground. Grains stirred, moving away like a school of fish as the other riders and I descended. Once we hit land, I dismounted, taking a moment to switch my prosthetic leg from its flying setting to its walking setting.**

**I hadn't heard anything yet. I held my hand up, warning the others to stay back. Off my waist, I grabbed my sword, and the fire lining it made just a tiny bit easier to see through the dust.**

**A hand reached out.**

**The witch was on the ground, completely brown with dirt. She clawed her way up to her hands and knees, hissing, "You . . ."**

**I bopped her on the head with my sword's pommel, and she dropped.**

"Wow that was easy." Said YRuff.

"Yeah you just bop someone on the head with a sword then they drop." Said YTuff.

**I turned. "Everyone accounted for?"**

**As I spoke, Fishlegs and Meatlug finally caught up. They were dripping and panting. "Yeah, I think so."**

**"Great." I looked at the still witch. "Now what? I don't think a regular cell would hold her."**

"Burn her!" cheered the Tuffs.

"That sounds cruel." Said Nerdy.

**Tuffnut laughed darkly. "Let's burn her."**

The Tuffnuts were given strange looks.

"Nah, fling her off a catapult!" cheered the Ruffs.

"That's just as nasty." Said Wolfy.

**"Nah." Ruffnut shoved her brother aside. "I say we fling her off a catapult!"**

The Ruffnuts were also given strange looks.

**"Oh, oh, I know!" Fishlegs bounced up and down, hand up. "Let's leave her on a rock in the middle of nowhere!"**

"But she won't be in pain!" complained all of the twins.

**As they, plus Snotlout all began to argue, I rolled my eyes and walked toward Astrid. "What do you think?"**

"Always asking your girlfriend." Said OSnotlout.

**"I don't know." She frowned thoughtfully, absently petting her purring Nadder. "I'm sure Stoick would like to know why she's here and where she came from, but it's too risky to bring her back."**

**"Well, we could always keep her in place and bring him here." I lifted an arm, and flexed. "I think I'm strong enough to wrestle an old lady."**

"Yeah, very strong." Teased PGobber.

"Hey." Complained PHiccup.

**Astrid laughed. She flicked my bicep, teasing, "You sure about that?"**

**"Hey, I've been working out," I said, strutting around her. "It takes a lot of muscle to wrangle a vicious Night Fury, you know."**

"Yep, totally" said OAstrid.

**She smiled. "I'm sure."**

**"I might even be stronger than you . . . ****_Argh_****! Okay, you win!"**

**Astrid released me from the lock she had me in, and I rubbed my sore wrist tenderly. She offered me her hand, and pulled me to my feet. At that, Toothless and Stormfly, reassured that no fighting was happening, went back to trying to herd the remaining bits of dust in the air.**

**"Nice try," she told me.**

**"Someday." When she playfully rolled her eyes, I walked backwards and said, "No, you just watch. I'm going to became a big, hairy giant like my Dad, and then you will be sorry you ever teased me . . ."**

**As I was speaking, Astrid's eyes had grown wide. Odd, but maybe I sounded scarier than I thought –**

**"****_Hiccup, behind you!_****"**

**I looked just in time to see a very much awake witch. A white beam shot from her hand directly toward me.**

"Hiccup!" ccried everyone except the Wolf Crew and the Hiccups.

**Toothless shrieked. A ball of purple fire emerged from his throat, seeking to intercept –**

**The two smashed together. The beam didn't stop. Now, it was just covered with purple sparks as it came toward me.**

**This was going to be fun.**

_**Boom**_**.**

**A quick wiggle told me that I had all my fingers and toes. I could still see . . . oh joy, I was still alive. Hooray! And I didn't feel like I was missing anything. Maybe Toothless's fire had done the job after all. You know what they say: dragons trump witches!**

"See, I'm fine." Said the Hiccups.

**Speaking of the witch, Toothless had pounced, and I don't think she would be getting up again.**

**"Well, that could have been a lot worse." I shook my head, and shuddered. "Good thing, Toothless was there to save the day. Right, bud?"**

**Toothless panted. He wagged his hindquarters.**

**"Okay, now we need to get back to Berk." I glanced at the others. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"**

**By that, I meant slack-jawed and with pale faces. Even Astrid. It was pretty adorable.**

The Hiccups and Astrids blushed.

**Stormfly suddenly hopped closer. She leaned down, and sniffed me.**

**"Hello to you, too." I said.**

**"Hiccup?" Astrid walked forward, scanning the air. "Hiccup, are you there?"**

**"Uh, yes," I said. "Astrid, I'm literally right in front of you."**

**She continued to look at the air above me. What was she doing? I walked up to her, determined to get her to stop this madness . . .**

**Whoa. ****_Whoa_****.**

**Since when did Astrid get this tall?**

**She looked down – ****_down_**** – at me. In a tight voice, she said, "Hiccup, is that you? Nod if you understand."**

**I had no idea why she was treating me like this, but I nodded. When I did, instead of being relieved, Astrid was clearly horrified. She held her hand over her mouth, and backed away, whispering, "Odin . . ."**

"Oh no. Don't tell me what I think is going on." Muttered OHiccup.

"What? What?" asked OTuff.

**She wasn't the only one. Everybody was giving me that same horrified look. Except the dragons. And even they – with the exception of Toothless who seemed to be practically leaping into the air with excitement - were looking at me strangely.**

**I looked around. What . . .?**

**I noticed my helmet. It must have fallen off when the witch attacked. I walked up to it, intending to put it on.**

**Something was wrong. It shouldn't be this big.**

**I leaned closer. Peered into the shiny metal at my own reflection.**

**I saw green eyes. A black body.**

_**Wings.**_

**I screamed.**

"Well that's chappie one. Next one?" asked Sapphie.

Everyone nodded wanting to know what would happen next.

**Chapter 2**

**"This is terrible. ****_Terrible_****! I'm a dragon. A dragon! Not even a big one. I'm a hatchling. Dad's going to kill me for this. No, he's going to completely freak out, and then he'll kill me!"**

"Of course I would completely freak out." Said the Stoicks, exasperated.

**I moaned. I meant to grab my head, but I had forgotten I now needed four legs to stand. So I just face-planted into the ground.**

"Awww."

**I rolled over. "Help me."**

"I never knew Hiccup would ever ask that." Said PFishlegs, he was answered by glares.

**The other teens stared.**

**Ruffnut burst out, "He's ****_adorable_****!"**

**What? I got back to my feet, but wasn't fast enough to avoid Ruffnut.**

**"Look at him!" She gushed. One hand was splayed across my stomach, holding me to her chest. The other was poking me in the cheek with each word she spoke. "Aren't you a cute, bloodthirsty, little Night Fury?"**

"Bloodthirsty?" asked OTuff.

**Astrid scowled. "Ruff . . ."**

**She laughed. "Relax, Astrid. I'm not hitting on your boyfriend. You have to admit he's cute."**

**She pinched my cheek and tugged. I tried to shove her away, but that just made her go, "Aww!"**

**"Give him to me!" Astrid, my saviour, snatched me away. She held me under the armpits, holding me out as far from her as she could. "Guys, what are we going to do about this?"**

**Silence.**

**Toothless whined. He bounded up to where Astrid was holding me and sat patiently.**

**I squirmed. Astrid got the point and set me down where Toothless, in his haste, rammed me hard with his snout and flipped me over. He sniffed, maybe to double-check that it was really me, and then dragged me toward him by the tail. He laid down, one leg on either side of me.**

**"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I said to him.**

"Very reassuring." Said PGobber.

**He nuzzled me. Then he licked my face.**

**"We need to get back to Berk," Astrid declared.**

**"Yes, I agree!" I said.**

**"What about the witch?" Snotlout asked.**

**"See if she has any books on her," I told him. "It could give us a clue how to reverse this."**

**"Check if she has anything on her," Astrid said. "We might be able to figure out how to cure him."**

**"Okay, what about Toothless?" Ruffnut asked. "Doesn't he need Hiccup to fly?"**

**"Astrid can take him," I said. "I showed her how to fly Toothless."**

**"I'll take him," Astrid said. "Hiccup taught me the basics of how to work the tailfin, just in case . . . well, in case something like this happened."**

**"Uh, I just said that," I told her. She ignored me, as did everyone else. "Why are you repeating everything I say?"**

**I had tried to approach her, but one of my too-many legs tripped me up. I laid there, staring at what I realized were not fingers anymore, but toes.**

**I was struck by a thought: could the other Vikings still understand me?**

**"Astrid? Hey, Astrid! Can you hear me?"**

**She didn't respond.**

**"Oh, no . . ."**

**Things had just gone from bad to worse.**

"Yep"

**I screamed up at Toothless. "Toothless, blink twice if you understand me."**

**He stared at me.**

**He licked my face.**

**Forget worse. We were doomed.**

"It's the end of the world!" shouted YTuffnut.

**I had honestly thought that turning into a dragon would have engraved the secret knowledge of dragon speech into my brain. Apparently not, though, as none of them were responding to my flurry of barks and howls, and I couldn't understand their noises either. I could see them concentrating, trying to figure out what I was saying, but nothing so far. Somehow, becoming the same species just made me even more alien to them.**

**I was nestled in Astrid's lap, the tip of my tail resting against Toothless's saddle. So far, she had gotten Toothless safely into the air with little trouble. No, the trouble had been getting on Toothless in the first place. Every time Astrid had tried to climb on with me onto the saddle, Toothless had moved away and turned so that he could stare at me. While everyone was caught in various degrees of shock, he seemed utterly delighted by my affliction.**

"You really are happy with this aren't you bu." Grumbled YHiccup looking at YToothless.

**"Astrid, you okay?" Fishlegs called out from somewhere behind us.**

**"Fine!" she shouted back. "Don't worry about me, I can handle this . . ."**

**I heard the gears click.**

**We fell out of the sky, leaving an echoing trail of screams.**

"Yep you can handle it." teased PHiccup looking at PAstrid who punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

**"Sorry!" Astrid clung tight to Toothless as he climbed back up. "My foot slipped."**

**I buried my head in my arms.**

**Apart from the occasional cooing from Ruffnut, it was pretty quiet flying back. Normally, the journey back home would be filled with enthusiastic retellings of our latest battle, illustrated by the elaborate arm movements and flailing of one Snotlout Jorgenson. Not this time. I think the thought of how Dad was going to react had damped the mood a little.**

**Astrid landed farther from Berk than she usually would, giving herself time to slip off Toothless before anyone noticed. She held me close to her, doing her best to hide me from any prying eyes and ran for my house.**

**"Stoick! Are you here? It's me, Astrid!" She knocked on the door violently. I feared it would crack. Behind us, Toothless barked.**

**The door swung open.**

**"Astrid!"**

**I knew dragons had sharp hearing, but I hadn't expected it to be like this. Dad's voice boomed through my skull, as if seeking to crush it, and I curled into a ball of agony.**

"Ow. Sorry." OStoick apologized.

**"I see you all are back. How's my favourite daughter-in-law?" **

*BLUSH*

**Her grip around me tightened as Dad wrapped her in a brief hug, and then a tremor went through us both as he slapped her on the back. "I see Toothless is here, too. Where's Hiccup gone off to?"**

**"Well, you see . . ."**

**"Taking care of business, isn't he?" Dad laughed. "That's my boy! Always working. Has he shown you what he's got down at the forge? You see, he's been playing around with some metal crafting . . ."**

**My heart stopped. He wouldn't.**

**" . . . and you remember that little figurine you were admiring when the traders came by?"**

**He WOULD. I wanted to cry. He was ruining the surprise!**

"Dad." Cried YHiccup exasperated.

"That wouldn't have been the first time he has ruined a surprise." Said OHiccup.

**My pained groan attracted Dad's attention. For the first time, he spied the tiny bundle – aka. ****_Me_**** – in Astrid's arms.**

**"Astrid," he whispered, "is that . . .?"**

**I felt her wince. "Stoick, I am so sorry . . ."**

**"Shh . . ." He held a hand up, silencing her. "I don't believe it. Hiccup finally found another one."**

**"It's not what you think . . ."**

**"Why, hello there, little guy!" Dad grabbed one of my hands – paws, whatever – and shook it up and down. "Nice to meet you. You can just call me Uncle Stoick."**

"Uncle Stoick? Who would be the mother and father?" asked PSnotlout.

**"He's not a dragon," Astrid cut in. "I mean he is, but he's not –"**

**"Oh, a girl, then? Sorry, my mistake." Against Astrid's protest, he took me from her. The sun was hot on my back as he held me up in front of his face. "Don't you worry, sweetheart. We're going to take good care of you."**

"Oh great." Mumbled the Hiccups.

Everyone stifled a laugh.

**He leaned in, and rubbed his nose against mine. If I could still blush, I would have. Not for myself, but for him. Dad was going to be ****_so_**** embarrassed.**

"Oh no." mumbled the Stoicks.

Everyone again stifled a laugh. The Haddocks were sure funny.

**"Stoick . . ."**

**"Where did he find her?" Dad asked. By this point, Toothless was jumping around on his hind legs trying to reach me. Dad obediently lowered his arms so that Toothless could sniff. "Did the parents come, too?"**

**"Hiccup didn't find him," Astrid said.**

**"Oh? Did she find him, then?" He smiled at me, and stroked my head. I counted down the seconds until the explosion. Three. Two. One . . .**

**"Stoick, that ****_is_**** Hiccup."**

"And que the explosion." Said Wolfy.

*EXPLOSHIONE!*

**Dad's hand froze mid-stroke. He slowly turned me to look him in the eye.**

**I raised a paw in greeting, and smiled.**

"That's how you would greet him?" asked OFishlegs.

**Chapter 3**

**"So?"**

**"So."**

"Awkward silence." Chimed Sapphie.

**Astrid and Dad were sitting at the table, appearing like they were staring at each other, but really they were looking into space. I was sitting on the tabletop between them, trying to figure out how to keep my wings closed. I hadn't had any trouble with them before, but that's because I hadn't really noticed them. Now, they seemed to flop down every time I relaxed. And I wasn't even going to get started on the awkward protrusion that was my new tail.**

**The table bumped. Toothless was down below, gnawing on one of the legs. Neither Astrid nor Dad seemed coherent enough to stop him.**

**"And the witch just died?"**

**"Yep," Astrid said. "Didn't leave behind a spellbook or anything."**

**"Oh." Dad shifted. He looked like he wanted to poke me. "Well, that's unfortunate."**

**"Yep."**

"Yep."

**The table bumped again, more violently. Skullcrusher had just decided to join Toothless. Unlike Toothless, he didn't really fit, and the table ended up bobbing up and down as it teetered on his back.**

**"Out from there." With his foot, Stoick shooed both Toothless and Skullcrusher away. "So, any suggestions on how to deal with this?"**

**"Not one," Astrid said. "Hiccup might have one, though."**

**They looked at me hopefully. I shook my head.**

**"Darn." Stoick drummed his fingers against the table. "I'll speak to Gothi. Maybe she'll know."**

**"Hopefully."**

**As the front door shut, signalling Dad's departure, Astrid sighed. "Guess we're postponing that picnic."**

**I waddled up to her, doing my best to shrug.**

**She giggled. "That's cute."**

**I scowled. I sat down and turned my head away from her, letting her know exactly how I felt –**

**My wings flopped open.**

**She giggled again.**

"You would be so cute!" cried OAstrid pulling on OHiccups cheeks.

**I always hear people telling others to use their eyes more, or their ears more, or whatever assorted body part they wanted to talk about. What I don't hear is people saying to use your nose more, which is a real shame, because boy, we missed ****_so much_****. Yesterday, I had been a little too wrapped up in events to notice, or maybe my brain was too busy adjusting to register the smells, but now? ****_Wow_****.**

**I woke up to the smell of dew and sheepskin. The sheepskin was normal – what else would we make our blankets out of? Dew was an unusual scent. See, in geographic terms, Berk sits right on the Belt of No Summer, so I usually only ever saw dew as frozen beads of water. The wooden walls, damp but sturdy, carried a taste of mulch to it. Or maybe that was coming from outside; I had left my window open. Taking another breath, I could detect some of the wildflowers that grew outside my window, and with them, a cool edge of frost.**

"Wow! I wonder if we could transform into a dragon!" shouted PFishlegs.

"You can but you would need some magic or something." Said Fear.

"Magic being here." Said Sapphie waving her hands around. "Just letting it to be known."

**I yawned. I had no arms to stretch, but my wings filled in for them. They fell to my sides afterwards, like a loose piece of parchment. My bed sure was cozy today.**

**I hopped to the edge of the bed, and peered over. Odd. Where was Toothless?**

**Someone breathed behind me.**

**"Toothless! You know you're not allowed on the bed."**

**Toothless yawned. His teeth popped out of their sockets. He smacked his lips, and then warbled a good morning.**

**"Off, Toothless!" I planted my two front paws on Toothless and ****_pushed_****. He stared at me curiously.**

**I backed off. Lowered my head and charged. Hah! Take that! Now he was moving . . .**

**But not from me. Toothless had rolled over to his side, but in a flash, he had hooked his paw under me and pulled me against his chest. He rolled onto his back with a very confused me sitting on top of him.**

**"Uh . . ."**

**He swatted me. Both of his paws were up, like raised fists in a fighting stance.**

**"Uh, no. Not happening, bud." I pounced on one leg, wrapping my own around it, and shoved it down with my chin. Toothless's leg bent under the force.**

"Aww! That would be so cute to watch!" cried OAstrid.

"Wow she is acting OOC." Whispered Sapphie to Wolfy who shrugged and nodded.

**More force then? You got it! I drew myself up high, and slammed down.**

**But despite my earlier success, this time I merely slid off the leg and landed face-first on his chest. A strong scent of salt water and smoke greeted me.**

**"You smell," I told him. When he smiled in answer, a wave of fishy air slapped me in the face. I wasn't as revolted as I would usually be.**

**There was something else. Something sharp and biting. Metallic. I traced that down to the prosthetic. I really, really should have felt bad about that, but a little part of me was proud that I had made an impact on Toothless's personal scent. I looked for further traces of me, and observed that there was a musky undertone to his scent, and that he smelled . . . cold. It was hard to describe, but it had that same make-your-nose-hairs-stiffen effect that a gust of wind did. I couldn't find anything else that resembled me, but I also wasn't in the habit of sniffing myself, so I had no idea what to look for.**

**What did I smell like? Suddenly, no other question had been so interesting. I turned, trying to press my nose against my shoulder, but couldn't quite reach –**

**But that's what tails were for. I eyed the loose limb hungrily. It was so long, there was no way I couldn't reach it.**

**However, there was the unfortunate fact that my tail, well, was permanently stuck to my body. When I swung around to catch it, it swung out of my way. I shook myself. I glanced over at Toothless, who seemed putout that I wasn't wrestling with him anymore.**

**"Just wait a second," I said to him. I crouched, bracing myself for the hunt. "Aha!"**

**I charged. My tail slipped out of the way at the last second, and I couldn't stop myself . . .**

"Your acting just like Tuff!" giggled YRuffnut.

**"****_Ahh!_****"**

**It was a long fall from the bed to the floor. I had enough time for my life to flash before my eyes. It was pretty boring. Unless running away and being shout at by angry people, and failing, exploding inventions were your thing. And even if they weren't, it was only boring up until the part where I met Toothless. Then, everything was great.**

**As I hung there, pondering, it became apparent that the floor hadn't gotten any closer for a few seconds. I looked up.**

**I sighed in relief. I might have failed at catching my tail, but someone else hadn't.**

**"Hiccup?"**

**I looked at the doorway. Huh. I must have looked funny: dangling over my floor, held up only by the tip of my tail.**

**"Alright, Toothless, I think you can put him down," Dad said.**

**Toothless did so. As in he let go and let me drop. I glared at the other Viking. Thanks, Dad. At least you had the courtesy to wince.**

**"You okay, Hiccup?"**

**I was going to say yes, but Dad walked forward at the same moment a breeze came through the open window and ****_whoa_****, he reeked! Toothless's scent had been musky, but Dad's was ****_really_**** musky. I could smell the sheepskin he had slept with too, and a wonderful cologne of manly sweat and dirt-caked grime. At the same time, his smell was relaxing. There must have been something in it that signified family.**

"Detail bro. Details." Said Wolfy.

"Do I really smell like that?" asked YStoick.

"What would I smell like?" asked YGobber.

**"Hiccup?" He waved his hand in front of my eyes. I wondered what would happen if I snapped at it, but instead, I lifted my paw and pushed his away, giving him what I imagined to be a suave and indifferent stare.**

**Hey, I wonder what Astrid smelled like?**

"That totally doesn't sound weird." Said Rumble.

**"Nice talk and all, Dad, but I got things to smell!" I bounded past him and out of the house, pausing only to take a deep breath of some meat boiling over the fire. Still needed to grab breakfast at some point.**

**Berk was different from this angle. Houses rose like mountains. The sun behind them made giant shadows that hid their lower halves. The stone steps that ran down from my house to the village square were the same height as me, so I ended up walking down the grassy slope beside it. When I did get on stone again, my claws made little clicking sounds.**

**I breathed deeply. By far, the strongest smell in Berk was that of fish. No surprise there; we have a few all-you-can-eat buffets set up for the dragons. The other smells? Most I didn't recognize; others were ones that I had smelt when I was human, but much stronger.**

**It was then that I realized I had walked into the middle of Berk. And everyone was staring.**

**Well, here goes nothing.**

**People stared. I had already known that news of my transformation had spread like wildfire. No thanks to the twins, I bet. Odin knew that the best way to spread information around was to tell it to them in confidence. The dragons, on the other hand, didn't pay me much attention. Until I got close enough to smell. Then they all perked up, nostrils flared as they tasted the familiar scent that was not supposed to belong to a dragon.**

**Great, they were getting closer.**

**"Hi." I said.**

**I was now surrounded by dragons. Little Terrors, about my size, clung to the necks and bodies of the others. Thunderdrums and Gronckles formed a circle that kept me from fleeing; a Nightmare had managed to force its way through. The long necks of Zipplebacks rose over top of them. An unintentional growl left my throat. I was a person who enjoyed my personal space very much, thanks. Only Toothless and Astrid were allowed to invade it whenever they wanted. The dragons' scents were all intertwined, but I found that if I focused, I could isolate's one dragon's scent from the rest, the way you could choose to listen to one conversation while others were going on around you.**

**A hard snout dug into my flank. I whirled around, snapping at the dragon to tell him to quit it. **

"I remember that happening to Toothless in the second movie!" said Sapphie.

**Then the Nightmare poked me. I went up on my back legs trying to swat his claw. When my front fell back down, it was to land on the snout of a Gronckle, who shook himself to dislodge me. Before I could recover and stand up again, a Terror leapt on me.**

**"Come on, get off!" I complained as the Terror crawled all over me.**

**All my voice did was lure in another five of them.**

**My head hit the ground. Great.**

**My wings flopped open.**

**Then, the dragons stilled. They were all looking toward the Great Hall, even the Terrors on top of me.**

**A dragon yowled.**

**In a burst of barks and whines, the dragons exploded into the sky. Through the cloud of wings, I caught glimpse of a black creature bounding toward me. Not just any creature – a certain Night Fury. Toothless skidded to a stop beside me, snapping at and chasing off the last Terror, and then bumped me with his head.**

**I patted him as best as I could. "Thank you."**

**"It ****_is_**** him," I heard someone exclaim.**

**Yep. Showtime. I extended my wings. Attempted to. Didn't quite work the first time. I got them halfway out before I had to close them and then try again.**

**"There we go." I balanced as best as I could on my back legs. "Yes, everyone it's true: I'm a Night Fury. Don't really know how, don't really know when I'll turn back, so everyone's just going to have to deal with it. Uh, haven't been able to talk to dragons so far, so don't ask about that. I would also prefer if you didn't tease Astrid about her boyfriend being a dragon. Remember, I'm the chief's son, so you don't want to get on my bad side. Any questions?"**

Everyone minus the Hiccups laughed.

"I got a question! Do you know if anyone can understand you?" yelled out PSnotlout.

**Everyone just stared at me.**

**"Whoa, there!" Toothless had just come up behind me, and had nearly lifted me with his snout. "Careful, I'm still not used to this whole dragon-thing."**

**He got me off the ground, then. I curled up on top of his head, right between his ears. His scales were warm from the sun. Perfect.**

**"Oi! So this is where our dragon-boy has gotten off to."**

**"Hey, Gobber." The tip of my tail flicked as I said that. I swear I didn't tell it to do that.**

**"Well, this is a bit of a doozy, ain't it?" Gobber walked up to me and crouched so that we were eye-level. He carried a very strong stench that I bet matched the forge – as in molten metal and burning wood. I had to remind myself not to be grossed out because I probably smelt the same a good three days out of every week.**

"Oh. So that's what I would smell like." Said YGobber. "And I have to say that is right, I bet you would smell like that."

"But a little less Gobber, I bathe." Teased YHiccup.

**Gobber lifted my chin with his hook. Then tried to pry my mouth open, although I fought him on that. He did take the time to pluck at my tail, though.**

**"Are we absolutely sure this is Hiccup," Gobber asked, "and not just some poor, baby Night Fury?"**

**I lifted my paw and pointed at myself. A very Viking-ish and not dragon-ish move.**

**"Well, alrighty then."**

**A melodic voice floated into the midst of our one-sided conversation. "Believe me, I wish it wasn't true."**

**"Astrid!" I would have leapt to my feet, but Toothless was faster. His head whipped around fast, and I had to keep lying there in order to stay on. See, Toothless loved Astrid. In his eyes – and in my Dad's - she was as good as family.**

"You too!"

**He ran over to her with me bobbing precariously on his head, claws trying to find a hold. My whole body vibrated as Toothless hummed, responding to Astrid's scratching.**

**"Don't you look beautiful, today," I said to her. Her hair was radiant in the sunlight, and it was also making her eyes sparkle. She smelled nice too; there was none of that musk that followed Toothless, Dad and Gobber around. Plus, her voice . . . as a human I had never been able to hear all the little inflections and layers that made it. By the time I would be able to speak again, I would have a whole new set of compliments to dazzle her with.**

**Was this strange? Mulling over all the flattery that I, a dragon, could give her? As I said, I was a dragon, now. But mentally, I was definitely human, and the human side of me most definitely still considered Astrid my girlfriend.**

**"How are you feeling?" she asked me.**

**I nodded. "Good, good."**

**I heard and smelt them before I saw the other teens, and quickly scanned through each of their scents for future reference. It was then I finally noticed the pattern: the musk seemed to be following the males around. Guess that was how dragons determined gender.**

**"Aw, there's my little killer!"**

**Ruffnut descended. I backed away and some sharp noise – a squawk, I think – exploded from my chest. I had no idea what it was, or ****_why_**** I had done that, but Toothless suddenly snapped to attention. In one smooth move, he tipped his head so that I slid off, snatched me up in a wing, and deposited me between his front paws. He hunched over at the shoulders, wings curling forward and leaving only a small gap in front of me. I heard Ruffnut shuffle closer; Toothless shied away from the sound, teeth bared.**

**I looked up. "Toothless, what was that?"**

**Toothless ignored me. He glared at something, maybe Ruffnut.**

"Wow. Um Thanks bud." Uttered PHiccup patting PToothless on the head.

**Interesting.**

**I tried to make the sound again, but it didn't come out as loud or sharp as it did before. It caught Toothless's attention though. He cocked his head and made what I called his ****_dok dok dok _****sound. Kind of like the sound you hear when you repeatedly hit a hollow tube of wood.**

**So I squawked again. Toothless cocked his head to the other side. I squawked, drawing him in closer.**

**By the fourth squawk, he was rubbing his cheek against my back and purring. A warm tongue dragged itself across my neck.**

**Whispers. When I looked up, Astrid stepped back from Ruffnut. She rolled her eyes, but there was a bright smile on her face.**

**"Fine," Astrid said. "I'll admit it: that was adorable."**

**I smiled in her direction. It was okay if Astrid said that.**

"You totally don't do favoritism." Said Agent 101.

**Hey, hold on a second. Had I just talked to Toothless? Okay, 'talked', since I had absolutely no idea what I had said, if anything. But his reaction to my squawking hadn't been like the befuddled reactions of the dragons yesterday.**

**Holy ****crap****.**

"Sorry."

**_I could speak to dragons_****.**

**. . . kind of.**

"Well do you want to continue or read another or do something else?" asked Sapphie.

"Read another."

"Something else."

"Continue."

"Another."

"Another."

"Ok then another we shall and I know a good one." Said Sapphie. "This one is, **'sytnr til mótgørð.'** Ok I can't say that but whatever. The summary is: **'****Hiccup knows a lot of languages so, whenever he gets annoyed or frustrated at someone he just talks in another language to irritate them. Unfortunately, this time the teens are on the receiving end of his frustration.'** I love this one, this is also completed sadly but it is only five chappies but we will still read it. And there is different languages it this so I will fail pronouncing them.

**Chapter 1 French**

"Wait French! Let me read it!" cried Wolfy snatching the laptop from Sapphie.

"Ok?"

**Hiccup groaned in annoyance, glaring at the group in front of him. The twins, as usual, were fighting each other. Snotlout was flirting with Astrid who was twirling her axe in her fingers trying not to attack him. Fishlegs stood awkwardly between the two groups not sure what to do. Hiccup rubbed his head, frustrated.**

**"Guys" he tried only to be ignored**

**"Stop it guys!" He shouted again but still all but Fishlegs didn't hear him. This was beginning to frustrate him to no end. Grinning, he had an idea. Taking a deep breath he shouted**

**"silence!"**

**All the teens turned to look at him with looks of shock on their faces. "Hiccup what?"**

**"vous ne seriez pas tranquille."**

"I can get tranquil." Said Sapphie.

"He has started!"

**Hiccup grinned in response Astrid scowled "Hiccup why are you talking another language?"**

**"c'est amusant"**

"Amusement?"

**By this point the twins were looking confusedly at Hiccup and then to each other, trying to figure out what was going on, Fishlegs was looking rather helpless, Snotlout was looking irritated and Astrid was looking a bit murderous. Hiccup was finding it extremely amusing.**

"Murderous?"

"Don't you dare try do it with us." Threatened OAstrid.

"Ok." Said OHiccup hands up in surrender. "Maybe." he whispered.

**"Hiccup" Astrid growled**

**"quoi?"**

**"What are you doing Hiccup?" Fishlegs questioned. At that point Gobber walked in. "How are you guys doing?" He greeted walking up to them but stopped as he saw the looks on the groups faces. Glancing at the irritated and confused looking group to a pleased looking Hiccup, Gobber sighed.**

**"He's started talking in another language hasn't he."**

"Deadpan." Said Agent 101.

**"Yeah he has" Asrtid grumbled, glaring at Hiccup**

**"How did you know?" Fishlegs asked**

**"Can you get him to stop? It's irritating." Snotlout said.**

**Gobber sighed "that's the point." He said "if you annoy him, he'll start talking in another language to annoy you. He's started doing it ever since he began traveling. It angers Stoick to no end."**

"Of course it does." Sighed OStoick.

"I'll be fine." Said OValka.

"Why would you?" asked OStoick.

"I have travelled and learnt many languages too." Replied OValka.

"Oh no." OStoick graoned

**With a triumphant grin, Hiccup stretched "bien… Je dois y aller maintenant"**

**"What?" Hiccup began walking off "Je vais voler"**

**"Hiccup!"**

**"Where are you going?!"**

**"Hiccup."**

**"au revoir!"**

**"Hiccup!"**

**As Hiccup left, the group could only stare after him. Gobber, seeing Astrid murderous glare, grinned and spoke "Don't worry, he'll be back to speaking normally soon."**

**"ne comptez pas sur elle!" Was called back.**

**Astrid growled and chased after him. "Hiccup what did you say! Hiccup! Get back here!"**

**"jamais!"**

**Translations.**

**-vous ne seriez pas tranquille= you wouldn't be quiet**

**-c'est amusant= it's fun**

**-quoi?= what?**

**-bien... Je dois y aller maintenant= well... I need to get going now**

**-Je vais voler= I'm going flying**

**-au revoir= bye**

**-ne comptez pas sur elle!= don't count on it!**

**-jamais= never**

"At least we know what he said." Said PFishlegs.

**Chapter 2 Finnish.**

"Nope can't read it." Said Wolfy.

"I can't."

"Anyone know."

"I do!" called out The Hiccups and Valkas.

"As expected. Maybe we should let them read it out." Said Agent 101.

So Wolf gave OValka the laptop to read.

**"You know if I was chief..."**

**"Ugh"**

**"Hey, what're you using that tone for?"**

**"Snotlout I-"**

**"You think you're so clever and important now that you're so tall!"**

"Thanks Snotlout." Said YHiccup.

**"No, Snotlout, now lea-"**

**"No? Well I think you're lying mr-I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-else-because-I-trained-dragons-and-are-now-no-longer-a-runt."**

"That is mean!" called out Sapphie.

**"Oh for the love of Thor, Snotlout, would you just leave me alone!"**

**Astrid glanced up from where she was feeding Stormfly and watched the two arguing cousins. A slight scowl crossed on her face.**

**"Idiot." She grumbled before going back to her work. Footsteps alerted her to the approaching presence. Stopping her work and looking up she spotted Fishlegs. He was walking towards her but his gaze kept flickering over to the pair.**

**"He's never going to learn is he?"**

**It wasn't really a question, but she answered anyway**

**"Nope."**

**They stood staring for a while.**

**"He's an idiot, isn't he."**

**"We established that a long time ago. We just didn't realise how much of one he was."**

"Hey!"

**They stood in silence again, watching the arguing duo walking through the village.**

**"Hey guys, what're you staring at?"**

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut approached them. Astrid grinned "we're watching Snotlout annoy Hiccup."**

**"What? Why would you- oh" Tuffnut broke off into a laugh, eyes darting over to Snotlout.**

**"Even we know not to do that!" Ruffnut added.**

**There was a pause as the group stared at Hiccup and Snotlout, before:**

**"Should we follow them?"**

**Tuffnut grinned "definitely."**

**They set off after the cousins, determined not to miss any of the following chaos.**

**"And then I'd do this so much better than you."**

**"Snotlout."**

**"What?"**

**"Would you just go away!"**

**"No."**

**Hiccup let out a cry of frustration and strode forward, his long strides keeping him ahead of Snotlout.**

**The watching teens smiled in amusement. Astrid grinned even more. "He's going to explode soon." At first, Hiccup's tendency to start talking in a different language irritated her unbelievably. However, as it began happening to her less and less, she managed to see the amusement in watching it happen to others.**

**Back with the two, their argument was in full swing, when suddenly Hiccup stopped for a second. Then, as quickly as he stopped, he'd turned around so he was facing Snotlout**

**"Menisitkö pois!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.**

**Snotlout froze, any retorts dying on his lips. He let out a week sounding "what?"**

**"Olet seurannut minua koko päivän! Miksi? Vain ärsyttääksesi minua?"**

**Snotlout stumbled back slightly. The others couldn't help but laugh.**

Everyone started to laugh but the Snotlouts.

**Hiccup's anger seemed to fade slightly, a small grin appearing.**

**"Koston aika"**

**Snotlout scowled "stop it."**

**"Ei missään nimessä"**

**Growling, Snotlout turned to walk off. Hiccup followed him.**

**"Minne olet menossa? Luulin että halusit keskustella"**

**"Hiccup."**

**"Mitä?"**

**"Go away!"**

"I wish I could watch it." Giggled YAstrid.

**"Miksi minun pitäisi?"**

**Snotlout shouted in anger and ran off. Hiccup watched him.**

**"Näkemiin Snotlout!"**

**His only response was an angry yell. Hiccup grinned even more.**

**"Nähdään harjoituksissa!"**

**The other teens were laughing at the unfortunate Snotlout.**

"Definitely unfortunate." Teased PGobber.

**"His face!" Ruffnut cried, bending over in laughter. Astrid turned to look from where she had been staring at the retreating Snotlout, to Hiccup.**

**"I wonder how long he's going to keep this up?" Fishlegs questioned. Astrid wondered too, she hoped he kept it up for a while, seeing Snotlout's face entertained her a lot.**

**"Hopefully for a while." She replied.**

**Hiccup, as if hearing their conversation, grinned even more and mumbled something.**

**"Teet tästä liian helppoa"**

**A week later, he still hadn't stopped.**

"I would go nuts." Said Agent 101.

**Translations**

**_~Menisitkö pois!= Would you go away!  
>~Olet seurannut minua koko päivän! Miksi? Vain ärsyttääksesi minua?= You have been following me all day! Why? Is it just to annoy me?!'<br>~Koston aika= Time for revenge.  
>~Ei missään nimessä= No way.<em>**

**_Minne olet menossa? Luulin että halusit keskustella= Where are you going? I thought you wanted a conversation._**

"Totally a conversation."

**_~Mitä?= what?  
>~Miksi minun pitäisi?= Why should I?<br>~Näkemiin Snotlout!= Goodbye Snotlout!  
>~Nähdään harjoituksissa!= I'll see you at training!<br>~Teet tästä liian helppoa= You make this too easy._**

"Seemingly."

"Ok only three left."

**Chapter 3 Norwegian**

"Ok OHiccup's turn to read!"

**All he had wanted was a peaceful afternoon flight with Toothless to get away from Berk and all his responsibilities for a while but apparently that was too much to ask. He glanced irritably at the group behind him. He needed company or someone to look out for him, they had said. He sighed, rubbing his hand against his forehead.**

**Astrid caught his glare and smiled, steering Stormfly so that the dragon was almost touching wings with Toothless.**

**"So this is fun." She said trying to break the tension.**

"Tension breaker." Called out Rumble.

**A crash and a shout caught his attention before he could respond. He turned around to see that Ruffnut and Tuffnut had obviously tried something stupid again and were now plummeting towards the ground below them. He sighed as their Zippleback rescued them, rubbing his head again as the headache increased.**

"Oh no. He's gonna blow." Said Fear.

**"Yeah, unbelievably fun."**

**Behind him the twins continued to argue loudly.**

**Hiccup clenched his fists together, trying not to get too annoyed.**

"He is." Said Agent 101.

**More noise and shouts.**

**He flinched.**

**Crash! The twins and Snotlout fired, sending shots of fire zooming past his head.**

**His headache increased.**

"Nearly." Said Rumble.

**Astrid shot Snotlout and the twins a glare. "What'd you do that for?!"**

**"This is boring, we were just trying to make things interesting!" Snotlout shouted in response "Why can't we do something fun!?"**

"Bit more." Urged Nerdy.

**Hiccup cried in frustration and turned sharply to glare at Snotlout and the twins.**

"Five." Said Rumble.

"Four." Said Fear.

"Three." Said Agent 101.

"Two." Said Wolfy.

"One." Said Nerdy.

"Boom." Said Sapphie.

**"Enten holder du munn eller gå din veg" He growled.**

**Everyone silenced, realising what they had caused Hiccup to start doing. Snotlout and the twins stilled, silenced by the venom in Hiccup's voice.**

**"Tusen takk"**

**"Um, Hiccup?"**

**"Ja Fiskebein?"**

"Fiskebein is Norwegian for Fishlegs." Said YValka.

**Fishlegs paused slightly, before continuing as he noticed the lack of hostility in Hiccup's voice. "That looks like trader Johann's ship." He gestured down towards a small boat that looked pretty run down. The sails were ripped in lots of places and there was a lot of damaged to the wood.**

**Hiccup sighed again, 'great just what I need', he thought.**

"Great." Said YTuff.

**"Så mykje for fred og ro" He grumbled out loud, the other gave him strange looks. As they flew downwards towards the ship, Astrid called over to him. "I hate it when you do this."**

**Hiccup grinned "Nei set gjer du ikkje. Du løynande elskar det."**

**Astrid glared at him.**

**As they landed, Johann greeted them.**

**"Oh thank goodness you're here!" he cried "I was afraid I'd be stuck out here forever."**

**Hiccup jumped off Toothless. "Kva skjedde?"**

**"I- I- What? Master Hiccup?"**

Most laughed at Trader Johann's reaction.

**"Vart du angreipen?"**

**Astrid strode past Hiccup "Ignore him" she said glaring at Hiccup who grinned in response "he's just being stubborn."**

"As stubborn as a yak the lad. Just like his father." Said OGobber.

**"Eg er ikkje sta, eg har det bare litt gøy"**

**"Would you stop that!"**

**"Nei"**

**"Hiccup!"**

**"Kva? Eg gjer ikkje noko"**

**Johann could only stare at the arguing couple, completely lost as to what was going on.**

"Arguing couple?" asked PStoick rising an eyebrow.

**He looked towards the other four Vikings. Snotlout caught his gaze and shrugged, not wanting to explain what was happening and why his cousin was suddenly making no sense.**

**"Uansett, Johann, kva skjedde?" Hiccup broke away from his argument with Astrid.**

**"Hiccup he can't understand you, none of us can."**

**"Eg veit"**

**"uhg" Astrid cried in frustration "can't we just have a normal conversation?"**

**"Det er normal, du bare forstår ikkje min del"**

**Astrid glared at him, narrowing her eyes "If you just made some stupid, sarcastic response-"**

"He did, didn't he." Said YAstrid.

**She was interrupted by Fishlegs.**

**"What happened to your ship, trader Johann?"**

**Johann snapped out of his stunned state. "Oh it was such a massive storm! My ship tried her best but couldn't do much against those giant waves. A big as a mountain they were!"**

**Hiccup opened his mouth to reply but Astrid interrupted him. "I guess we could give you a lift back and you can repair your boat back on Berk." Johann nodded and smiled "Oh thank you!"**

**Not long, and many tales from Johann, later the group arrived back in Berk. Gobber, having been the first to notice the group, greeted them as they landed.**

"Johann's tales are too painful to stand." Said YHiccup, shivering at the thought.

**"How'd the trip go?"**

**Hiccup, being the closest replied "oh it was a lot of fun."**

**Gobber gave him a look, seeing the rather smug look on Hiccup's face and noting the rather irritated group behind him. "Okay, well I better go help Johann then." He replied and quickly left, guessing what had happened on the journey. Astrid came up from behind Hiccup "are we finally going to have a normal conversation now?"**

**There was a pause. Hiccup grinned, took a step away from Astrid and the others and turned with a confused expression on his face.**

*Deadpan*

**"Eg veit ikkje kva du snakkar om" he replied innocently turning and running off at Astrid's murderous glare. "Vi sjåast seinare!"**

**"Hiccup, get back here!"**

**"Kvifor vil eg gjera det!?"**

**Translations.**

**_Enten holder du munn eller gå din veg= either shut up or go away._**

**_Tusen takk= Thank you._**

**_Ja Fiskebein? = Yes Fishlegs?_**

**_Så mykje for fred og ro= So much for peace and quiet._**

**_Nei set gjer du ikkje. Du løynande elskar det. = no you don't. You secretly love it._**

**_Kva skjedde? = What happened?_**

**_Vart du angreipen? = Were you attacked?_**

**_Nei= Nope._**

**_Kva? Eg gjer ikkje noko= What? I'm not doing anything._**

**_Uansett, Johann, kva skjedde? = Anyway, Johann, what happened?_**

**_Eg veit= I know._**

**_Det er normal, du bare forstår ikkje min del= It is normal, you just don't understand my half._**

"Yeo he really did." Deadpanned YSnotlout.

**_Eg veit ikkje kva du snakkar om= I don't know what you are talking about_**

**_Vi sjåast seinare! = See you guys later!_**

**_Kvifor vil eg gjera det!? = Now why would I do that!?_**

**Chapter 4 Dutch**

"So this and one more then we will watch something." Said Sapphie. "So now YValka will read now."

**"Dit is niet belangrijk, je hebt mij er niet voor nodig."**

"Wow already he snapped?" asked PGobber.

**"Hiccup."**

**"'Ik bedoel waarom denk je dat dit een goed idee was?"**

**"You'll give it a try?"**

**"Waarom zou ik dat willen?"**

**"So that's a yes?"**

"How did that even sound like a yes!?" cried the Hiccups.

**Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut paused in their conversation and turned to look at the group of Vikings that were making their way through the village following after a rather disgruntled looking Hiccup.**

**"Hoe kon dat ooit als een ja klinken!?"**

**Astrid blinked, what happened now? She knew that the older Vikings had been pushing Hiccup into taking on more responsibilities as he was the chief's son and that he wasn't very happy about it. However she had never seen Hiccup end up getting this annoyed over it.**

**"I wonder what's going on." Fishlegs said.**

**"Well whatever it is, he's clearly not happy."**

**"Yeah, and no one seems to get it." Ruffnut laughed.**

**The rest of the group nodded and watched as Stoick, oblivious to Hiccups displeasure, continued happily trying to talk to his son.**

**"What we've asked you to do is very important Hiccup." One Viking in the group spoke up.**

**Hiccup glared at him over his shoulder "Belankrijk, mijn voet" He replied sarcastically which, again, the adults missed.**

"Hiccup!" shouted the Valkas.

"What I'm fine with it." Said theHiccups.

**"I knew you'd understand!"**

**"Yeah now stop walking away so we can talk properly."**

**Astrid couldn't help herself and found herself laughing at the group. The other teens eventually joined her, unable to stop themselves.**

**Wiping a tear from her eye, Astrid spotted Gobber at the back of the group. He didn't seem to be trying to convince Hiccup of anything and looked amused at it all himself.**

**"Gobber!"**

**Astrid called over. Gobber heard and walked over to her.**

**"What's up Astrid?"**

**"What's going on?" She questioned.**

**Gobber smiled. "They're trying to convince Hiccup to do a job for them. Keep saying it's important and will help him become chief and what not. Of course Hiccup's not too happy about it, not that they can tell."**

"What is the job?" asked YStoick.

"I dunno." Said Wolfy and Sapphie shrugging.

**Astrid laughed again "how can they not tell?"**

**"Well there is the slight language barrier."**

**Both burst out laughing.**

**"You know," Gobber said, trying to hold back his laughter "it's a new record this time. Didn't even last 5 minutes before he snapped." They laughed as they watched the events unfold in front of them.**

"Wow not even five minutes, record." Said OGobber, laughing.

**"We could get this sorted a lot quicker if you were talking the same language Hiccup."**

**"Het zou niet gebeurd zijn als je naar mij had geluisterd in de eerste plaats."**

**"Maybe he's so excited that it's made him talk like this!"**

"Do I sound excited!?" cried the Hiccups.

**"Klink ik enthousiast!?"**

**"Yeah! That's the spirit Hiccup."**

**Hiccup sighed and grumbled something under his breath.**

**"Okay maybe not excited." One Viking said in response to Hiccup's now obvious look of irritation.**

**"Okay son, what is wrong?"**

**"Zoek het zelf uit."**

**"Are you happy?"**

**"Sad?"**

"A bit."

**"Grumpy?"**

"Sorta."

**"Depressed?"**

"Not really."

**"Hungry?"**

"I dunno."

**"Irritated?"**

"Wow finally got it."

**"Wow je bent er zelf achter gekomen."**

**"You're irritated?" Stoick asked in surprise.**

"Surprised much."

**"Hoe ben je er achtergekomen?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Je zou het weten als je zou luisteren"**

**"Stop this Hiccup."**

"No."

**"'Maar je luisterd nooit, of wel? Kan niet eens merken dat ik dit niet eens wil doen!"**

**"Hiccup."**

**"Ik zou gewoon willen gaan ontdekken."**

**Hiccup paused, turned around and glared at Stoick. Then sighed, turned back around and walked off, calling for Toothless.**

**"Ik ga een tijdje weg." He called to Stoick as Toothless came bounding round the corner.**

**"Hiccup where are you going!"**

**"Doei!"**

**The duo shot off into the air leaving a confused, and now slightly annoyed, Stoick and a pack of clueless Vikings behind him.**

**Behind them, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Gobber collapsed into each other, laughing at all that had happened.**

**Translations **

**Dit is niet belangrijk, je hebt mij er niet voor nodig.' = 'This is not important, you don't need me to do it.'**

**'Ik bedoel waarom denk je dat dit een goed idee was?' = 'I mean what gave you the idea that this was a good idea?'**

**'Waarom zou ik dat willen?' = 'Why would I want to?!'**

**'Hoe kon dat ooit als een ja klinken!?' = 'How did that even sound like a yes!?'**

"Wow."

**Belankrijk, mijn voet= 'important my foot.'**

"That makes sense."

**'Het zou niet gebeurd zijn als je naar mij had geluisterd in de eerste plaats.' = 'It wouldn't have happened if you had listened to me in the first place.'**

**'Klink ik enthousiast!?' = 'Do I sound excited!?'**

**'Zoek het zelf uit.' = 'Figure it out yourself.'**

**'Wow je bent er zelf achter gekomen.' = 'Wow, you figured it out.'**

**'Hoe ben je er achtergekomen?' = 'What gave it away?'**

**'Je zou het weten als je zou luisteren.' = 'You'd know if you listen.'**

**'Maar je luisterd nooit, of wel?' = 'But you never listen, do you?**

**'Kan niet eens merken dat ik dit niet eens wil doen!' = Can't even figure out that I don't want to do this!'**

**'Ik zou gewoon willen gaan ontdekken.' = 'I'd just like to go exploring.'**

**'Ik ga een tijdje weg.' = 'I'm leaving for a bit.'**

**'Doei!' = 'Bye!'**

**Chapter 5 German**

"Ok last one then a video." Said Sapphie, "YHiccup will read next."

**"Ich hasse dich jetzt, Alvin."**

"Alvin?!"

**Said Viking glared down at the boy who stood, hands bound, in front of him. Thinking back, it probably hadn't been the best idea to kidnap the boy from his own house in the early hours of the morning- Alvin had discovered that the boy was in no way someone who enjoyed getting out of bed before he wanted- but, if Alvin was being brutally honest, he was getting rather desperate in his efforts to capture the boy, not that Alvin would admit that out loud of course. This had been the only time the boy's dragon had been out of the way and not with him. After capturing the boy, the usual sarcastic and witty resorts had been unleashed and Alvin, who had been expecting them, had managed to ignore them. That had been his first mistake. Dissatisfied that he wasn't getting to Alvin, Hiccup had decided the best thing to do was to be a bit more creative. And by creative, the boy meant talking in a completely different language.**

"What in great thundering Thor is Alvin doing with my son!" demanded PStoick, PValka and YValka.

**Alvin sighed, rubbing his hands across his face, his temper wearing thin. Ignoring the sentence he couldn't for the life of him understand, Alvin continued to demand what he wanted from the boy.**

**"If you ever want to see your home again, boy, you will train these dragons for me!" He shouted, gesturing to the groups of dragons that were crowded in separate cages around them. Hiccup looked at him, then to the dragons and finally back to Alvin. He shook his head.**

**"Sie haben mich vorher gefragt und Ich hab schon nein gesagt. Ich verändere meine antwort nicht."**

**"You will talk properly to me!"**

**"Und außerdem funktionieren Ihre Pläne nie. Ich werde schließlich entkommen."**

**Alvin growled.**

**"Hoffentlich bald. Ich möchte wieder schlafen."**

**"You will listen to me!"**

**Hiccup glared at Alvin "Dar jemand beschlossen hat es wäre eine so tolle Idee mich so früh auf zu wecken"**

"Wow he seems ticked." Said Nerdy.

**Alvin stepped towards the boy, raising his fist threateningly "you will do as I ask Hiccup." He growled.**

**"Nein."**

**"Or do you want me to lock you up again."**

**"Tolle arbeit mit der Originalität, Alvin."**

**This continued for a while, Alvin growing increasingly infuriated with each foreign sentence spoken from Hiccup's mouth.**

**"You will-"**

**"Nein."**

Many laughed at this.

**"Train these dra-"**

**"Ich hab schon gesagt, es wird nicht passieren."**

**"-gons! Arg!" Alvin cried in frustration, throwing his hands into the air and storming off. He was about to yell an order to his men when he was interrupted by a crash as the rest of Berks teens came hurtling through a tunnel.**

Everyone started laughing.

**"Tuffnut!" Astrid shouted "Would you just listen for once in your life!"**

"Um. Is that a trick question?" asked the Tuffs.

**Tuffnut was, undoubtedly, about to make some kind of retort when he was stopped by the fact that Alvin was marching towards the group, dragging Hiccup along behind him.**

**"Alvin give Hiccu-" Astrid stopped mid sentences as Alvin threw Hiccup towards her.**

**"Take the annoying runt back!" he shouted, then turned and stormed off in a huff, grumbling under his breath. Astrid watched confusedly at the retreating Outcasts back before turning her attention back to the grinning Hiccup who was stood next to her. Her eyes narrowed.**

**"Hiccup what did you do?"**

**"Yeah how come he looked so angry?" Fishlegs questioned.**

**Hiccup held up his hand to silence them, grinned even more and turned to look at where Alvin had disappeared round the corner.**

**"Tschüss, Alvin! Mir hat's Spaß gemacht!"**

Everyone was laughing so much they were struggling to breathe.

**There was a cry of anger that was quickly followed by "get the hell off my island!"**

*Laughing*

**The group of teens, save for Hiccup, found themselves sympathising with Alvin. Dealing with Hiccup in foreign language mode was not something anyone wanted to have to deal with, especially when he was sleep deprived.**

"He is quite th-" said YGobber before someone, *Cough* The Hiccups *Cough*, threw a cushion at him.

**"Was that really necessary?"**

"Completely."

**Hiccup's grin never faded "no, but I enjoyed it."**

**Translations **

**-"Ich hasse dich jetzt, Alvin." = 'I really hate you right now Alvin.'**

"Oh Hiccup." Giggle OAstrid at her boyfriend's antics.

**-"Sie haben mich vorher gefragt und Ich hab schon nein gesagt. Ich verändere meine antwort nicht." = 'You've asked me before and I've said no, I'm not going to change my mind now.'**

**-"Und außerdem funktionieren Ihre Pläne nie. Ich werde schließlich entkommen." = 'And besides, your plans never work. I'll escape eventually.'**

**-"Hoffentlich bald. Ich möchte wieder schlafen." = 'Hopefully soon. I want to go back to bed.'**

**-"Dar jemand beschlossen hat es wäre eine so tolle Idee mich so früh auf zu wecken" = 'Seeing as someone decided that waking me up at this hour was such a great idea.'**

**-"Nein." = 'No.'**

**-"Tolle arbeit mit der Originalität, Alvin."= 'Gret job with the originality Alvin.'**

**-"Ich hab schon gesagt, es wird nicht passieren." = 'Like I said, not going to happen.'**

**-"Tschüss, Alvin! Mir hat's Spaß gemacht!" = 'Bye Alvin! I really enjoyed my stay!'**

"Oh did you?" asked Fear.

"So now we will watch a video." Said Sapphie.

So she teleported everyone into the Theater Room.

"Ok this one is called, **'HTTYD Crack|| Pitch, Just Dance!' **by **'bagio138.'**"said Sappphie.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup in the air upside down dangling from by his metal leg that is currently stuck to Meatlugs stomach~**

"Son?"

"What is this?"

"Um."

"Magnets?"

**~Also has Fishlegs flying on Toothless~**

**~Changes to Hiccups face~**

**"Hey."**

**~To Fishlegs~**

**"Hey!"**

**~Suddenly changes to a zoom on Tuffs face moving into the screen from the left~  
>~He raises an eyebrow and speaks~<strong>

**"Awkward."**

"You said it buddy!" cheered Sapphie giving YTuff a noogie.

"OWWWOWOW! Please keep doing that. Man! It hurts!"

***Colourful Bleep***

**~To Fishleg eating quickly~**

**~To Meatlug doing the same~**

**~Changes back and forth rapidly~**

**~Then changes to Meatlug and Fishlegs walking slowly all full, camera paning upwards~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~On it says, 'Poor you:['~**

**~Changes to black screen with more words, 'Tuff VS Ruff'~**

**~Shows Hiccup and Astrid, camera quickly pans to Fishlegs then Gobber walking in with a sword speaking~**

**"Do you know what this is?"**

**~To Tuff and Ruff~**

**~Tuff speaks with a hand out~**

"Don't tell me! Don't tell me!" yelled YTuff.

**"Don't tell me! Don't tell me!"**

"Strange." Said OSnotlout.

"Um. A sword?"

**~Ruff speaks~**

**"Um. A sword?"**

"Weird." Said OTuff.

YTuff looks at YRuff and starts punching her.

**~Tuff looks at Ruff and starts punching her~**

"Getting weirder." Said OTuffnut.

"I said! Don't tell me!"

**~He speaks~**

**"I said! Don't tell me!"**

"No comment."

"I wasn't telling you I was telling him!"

**~Ruff retorts~**

**"I wasn't telling you I was telling him!"**

"One word. AWESOME!" Yelled OTuffnut.

**~Changes to a different scene~**

**~Tuff is speaking all dramatic~**

**"No! Not him!"**

**~The sounds unsure~**

**"Are you?"**

**~Leans over to Ruff whispering/asking her~**

**"Who are they talking about?"**

**~Ruff replies~**

**"I have no idea but he sounds important so he definitely can't be you."**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Words on it saying, 'Ruffnut Wins!'~**

**~Shows Gobber and Snotlout~**

**~Snotlout is holding a sword~**

**~Gobber is swing his down, doing a yell~**

**"HEYAH! AH!"**

**~There is the sound of clanging metal~**

**~The blade swings down smoothly cutting Snotlout's sword in half, the top half land imbedded into the ground~**

**~There is the sound of a spring~**

**'BOING! BOING! BOING!~'**

Many jaws drop.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Snotlout sitting on the sleeping Hookfang~**

**~Snotlout slaps Hookfang multiple times~**

"Idiot." Said Agent 101.

**~Hookfang wakes up and flames up, he ends up jostling Snotlout off of the saddle and onto a lower section of his neck that is flaming~**

**~Snotlout yelps and jumps off comically and runs for the water trough and dives in~**

**~Snotlout yelling~**

**"That's the third time this week!"**

**~Changes to Hookfang flaming in rage in the background and Snotlout watching~**

**~Hiccup's voice is heard~**

**"Snotlout!"**

**~Snotlout turns around to look off screen~**

**"What! I'm not the boss of him. He always does that when he's angry."**

**~Changes to Fishlegs yelling and doing matching hand gestures to his words~**

**"Stop!"**

**~Puts up a hands for a stop~**

**"Heel!"**

**~Camera changes to Hookfang's face looking around to see Fishlegs off screen~**

**~He suddenly stops flying and sits down as if a dog heeling~**

**~While Snotlout is flung off of the saddle~**

**~Snotlout yelling, sort of high pitched~**

**"HOOKFANG!"**

Laughter is heard in the theater.

**~Shows Snotlout landing onto the ground leaning against some sacks, some Terrible Terrors scutter away before being squished~**

**~Clanging nosies~**

**~Words appear at Snotlout's head, 'What?'~**

**~Snotlout's eyes widen~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup on the ground then suddenly he get pulled away by an invisible force~**

**~No! Wait! It's just a magnet that is in Meatlug's stomach~**

**~He speaks~**

**"Oh Gotcha."**

"Deadpanned expression." Said Nerdy.

**~Meatlug flies up and away!~**

"Swampy away!" yelled Wolfy.

**"OH! WOAH!"**

**~Shows Hiccup dangling from Meatlug in the background flying away~**

**~Changes to Fishlegs and Toothless looking off screeen~**

**~Toothless is looking worried for his rider~**

**~Fishlegs have an expression between a 'I-told-you' and an 'oh-boy'~**

**~Toothless has words appear above him, 'Oh man!' more words appear, 'How am I going to fly now?'~**

**~Fishlegs looks at him shrugging then nervously speaks~**

**"Are you think of what I'm thinking?"**

**~Toothless uses his muzzle to push him slightly then roars as if speaking, words appear, 'Yes I am!' more words appear, 'Jump on!'~**

"I don't think that was what he ment bud." Said OHiccup giving OToothless a rub.

**~Toothless then jumps and turns to Fishlegs giving him a gesture telling him to get on~**

**~Fishlegs sighs and does a sort of face palm~**

**~He speaks~**

**~He sighs~**

**"Oh! I was afraid you were."**

**~He them jumps on~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Words on it say, 'Something I just realized…'~**

**~Shows Savage kneeling on the ground holding a flaming torch looking at a giant egg shell~**

**~He speaks~**

**"Hmm. Never seen a Whispering Death egg this size before."**

**~Changes to the Screaming Death roaring/screaming hence the name~**

"WOAH!"

**~Changs to a zoom up on Hiccup who is on Toothless holding his shield~**

**~Hiccup speaks~**

**"Ah! So that's what I was afraid of!"**

**~Changes to Screaming Death rearing back firing fire balls~**

**~Changes to Hiccup and Toothless flying being chased by the Screaming Death~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**'Just dance!'**

**~Shows Astrid ducking from an Outcast solider swing at her with a spear, she then sticks out her leg in mid spin tripping him away~**

"Cool!"

**'Gonna be okay.'**

**~Changes to Astrid pointing to Fishlegs~**

**'Da, doo, doo.'**

**~Changes to Hiccup landing down on the boat in a ninja like pose Astrid land afterwards as well in a ninja like pose~**

"Ninja!"

"Woah, when did Hiccup learn to do that?"

**'Just dance!'**

**~Changes to Tuff jumping on Snotlout's rock/twig castle~**

**~Ruff is cheering and Snotlout comes running onto screen with his hands out with a 'Why-would-you-do-that!' expression~**

**'Spin that record, babe!'**

**~Changes to now you can see Hiccup's back and Snotlout holding a wooden bludgeon hitting it on his head multiple times, Hiccup winces~**

**~Changes to Pitch sort of dancing on the globe stepping and jumping onto the lights then clicks~**

"Who is that?" asked YValka.

"Pitch Black." Said Rumble.

"The Nightmare King!" said Fear dramatically.

**~Suddenly shifts to the teens minus Hiccup looking dumdfolded~**

**~There are words at the bottom right of the screen, 'What are you doing? This is OUR crack!'!**

**~Fishlegs dropps the bucket he is hugging~**

**~The sort of failure sound occurs~**

**~Changes to Pitch again sauntering on the globe towards the right off screen, words appear, 'I think you could use my help. Your dancing is not as stylish as mine ;]'~**

**~He then bows~**

**~Then to Astrid and the other teens again minus Hiccup, Astrid is glaring walking to the front of the shocked and smiling group, there are words, 'GET OUT OF HERE!'~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup and Astrid in the Academy~**

**~Astrid has her hands on her hips glaring at Hiccup~**

"Woah! Astrid looks like she gonna kill her boyfriend." Said Fear.

**~Hiccup has a devious look on his face and is sort of gloating~**

**"Oh! He's crumbling under the pressure."**

"I didn't know Hiccup could gloat." Said OSnotlout.

"Me too." Said the Stoicks, Gobbers, Valkas and pretty much everyone.

"Wow Hiccup looks evil looking, kind of reminds me of Dagur." Said Sapphie nodding at her statement.

"Why that comparison?" asked YHiccup.

"Please let's not talk about it anymore. Terrible past mistakes." Pleaded OHiccup.

**~Does hand movements from the word 'crumbling'~**

**~Zooms up onto his face as he sort of snickers in an evil manner~**

**~There is sort of mad scientist organ music~**

"Yep, evil looking."

**~Changes to Hiccups face talking then smirks~**

**~Changes again to Hiccups face turning towards the camera evilly smirking~**

"Wow you really can be scary when you want to huh?" said PFishlegs nervously.

***Colourful Bleep***

"Ok so guys remember when YAstrid and Rumble did the Ice Bucket Challenge?" asked Sapphie.

"Yeah! I nominate the Stoicks!" shouted Rumble.

"Wait but aren't you only able to nominate one person." Asked OGobber.

"Well technically the Stoicks are just one person but are from different parts of his timeline so technically he is only one person." Said Rumble sounding all smart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moments Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three Stoicks stood on the balcony with each icy water filled buckets.

"I'm Stoick Haddock and I have going to do the Ice Bucket Challenge. Something else. I was choosen by Rumble, I think his name is. So here I go!" said the three Stoicks in sync, it was a bit creepy.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!"

"ODIN'S BEARD!"

"THUNDERING THOR!"

"Well done Stoick!"

"Not helping Gobber!"

"Sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moments Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that was a long session to celebrate we will have a Nerf Gun War in Agent 101's room!" announces Sapphie she then turns to Agent 101. "Are you k' with that?"

"Sure but I am a team captain and someone else is team captain." Said Agent 101.

"Who wants to be captain?" asked Sapphie.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

e.t.c

….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a Long session of Scissors, Paper, Rock~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok so there is Agent 101's team and Rumble's team, girls versus boys. Everyone go to their sides! So the rules are that if you are shot get going until you fall asleep and stuff, when you wake up again do the same thing. I f you get shot or fall asleep three time you're out! So. Are! You! Ready!" yelled Sapphie.

"YEAH!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!

"One!"

"Go!"

"DIE YOU BUGGER!"

"DIE YOU SON OF A [Insert curses here]"

"EAT THIS!"

"DIE!"

"WE WILL WIN!"

"FIRE!"

"I'M HIT!"

"OWWW!"

"DIE!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Well that concludes the celebration. I have a message as well here: **

**Wolfy has stated that Wolf Crew will have 8 main people so anyone who joins after the eighth will be ghosting members. You will only appear in some chappies. While the main 8 will stay for the rest of the story at will. Ghosting members will be PMed whenever by some other members if they want to join in a certain chappie/s.**

**Well not much else but I had posted this chappie quite late as it is like 10 something PM over here.**

**Peace out! XD**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well hi guys! Sorry for the delay. It's 6 over here! But well school is back for me. First year of High school! Well I don't have much to say but I won't be able to update much anymore. I'm sorry, but during this time I will work on the chappies, and on some other stories. There is one that I want to post soon but I won't be able to update it often so your gonna have to wait. So I would like to welcome mark251002 and mollienaturerocks to the Wolf Crew. P.S You guys need to accept the invite for the Wolf Crew. Also that makes up now the main 8 of Wolf Crew. But you guys can still join but like I said last time. After the 8 you will be a Ghosting Member. Also for you guys who want to join just PM me or Wolfy, to join you have to fill out a form and that's all, also I need to update the form so. Current members may you please in your own time fill it out and PM me it. Thank you. I'll post it at the very bottom. Well Reviews! And a lonesome PM. No one really PMs me anymore. *Sad face***

**DragonDreamer1011: Ikr! I love annoying Wolfy when I speak in a different language but she knows some other ones too. But with Nerdy she just starts speaking so Italian, as we had to learn Italian for like four years but I still can't say a single sentence without saying something wrong.**

**Dragonchick101: The first word that came into my head. 'Wha?' That is strange. Why thank you. Hope you are fine with Wolfy going all out, luckily she was on your team. Thank you, for your suggestion. Awww! Thank you! Give meh a hug! *Hug!* Here's a cookie too! (::)**

**Reader103: I'll try.**

**midnightsky0612: Thank you.**

**Guest: (Reviews from Reading HTTYD Fanfiction) THE FEELS! Here's a box of tissues. *Hands Guest a box of tissues. It's alright but the author might take that to offence, but it's alright. I was confused when I did this.**

**mollienaturerocks: Thank you. Go YHicc! XD Ikr! Thank you again. Dagur the Deranged-Manic-that-everyone-hates-including-the-Hiccups! Thank you again, again. ****J****(From R eading HTTYD Fanfiction) Thank you again, again, again! XD**

**mark251002: Oh nothing! Nothing that you need to know off. Yes that one! I think it is weird but very funny. Great Thor! Well thank you. *Dead panned expression holding a frying pan that is targeting a certain someone***

"Wolfy!"

"Hmm?"

"You are using. Freaking! REAL! GUNS!"

"Um…. Oops?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few moments ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Die!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Thor save us!"

"This is way worse than from before!"

"Someone knock her out!"

"OH! THE PAIN! THE AGONY!"

So that was just the yelling. So what was actually going on was that Wolfy was shooting the opposition team but with real guns than nerf guns. So in a nutshell. Wolfy + real guns = Bloodshed and Hell but twenty times worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to normal time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wolfy give me the guns!"

"No!"

"Give!"

"No!"

*Glare!*

"Ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was teleported back into the Theater Room. All the guys were wrapped in bandages, even though Sapphie had healed them, there was too much damage so she had to wrap them up. Erza Style! Thor save them. So Agent 101 and Nerdy decided that it was best for them to do it, also with the aid of some other females.

'Pain! Love it!" said the Hiccups, sarcastically.

"Ok I apologize deeply for Wolfy's bad behavior. So I have a special announcement, we have two new Wolf Crew Members!" announced Sapphie who was still in her doctor coat, she felt that she wanted to dress like the mood.

Most Vikings paled at this, more 'fun activities.'

"We won't have any more fun activities but we will do other things that won't strain the guys as they are in their condition." Said Sapphie, "So welcome our new members, mark251002 and mollienaturerocks."

There at the door stood a guy and girl. The guy had brown hair and greenish to blue eyes he wore attire that was similar to Wolfy's, when she was wearing her assassin uniform but his was black. **(Sorry I forgot to say that you had to say what your outfit was. Sorry. So I just said black instead.) **The girl had long light brown hair that was in a braid that reached her knees. It had gold and green streaks, she also had bangs that covered her left eye. Around her neck was a butterfly amulet with rainbow wings, around her wrist was a silver bracelet with the word, 'Friendship' in rainbow charm being surrounded by silver poke ball charms. She wore a silver tank top with the words, 'Rebel' in white. She had deep blue jeans with butterflies on the pockets. There was a snow white hoodie tied around her waist. She also had no shoes. **(I don't think I described you right, mollienaturerocks. Sorry)**

"Hi!" the boy spoke. "I'm mark251002 but you can call me AlphaMiner64."

"Hi! I'll call you Mark! You are the youngest out of us!" exclaimed Sapphie giving Mark a hug.

"Wow another person with a stupid name. I'm gonna call you Mark." Said Wolfy, "So you call yourself a gamer hey?" asked Wolffy leaning in on AlphaMiner64 but was dubbed Mark.

"Um. Hi!" said Agent 101 who managed to pull Wolfy away from Mark.

"Hey." Called Rumble as he was still in his chair, feeling pain along with Fear and the other males.

"Hi. I'm the one who Wolfy calls stupid name." said Fear.

"Because your name is stupid." Said Wolfy then she pointed to Mark, "You too."

"Hello!" greeted Nerdy who was being lazy and was still sitting.

The girl stepped forward. "Hi! I'm mollienaturerocks! Call me Rocks for short."

"See! That is a reasonable nickname!" called Wolfy from who knows where. Maybe the air vents?

"Hi Rocks!" called Sapphie as she jumped to hug Rocks. **(Reminds me of a FNaF jumpscare! XP)**

"Hi." Was sounded from Fear, Rumble and Nerdy.

"Hello." Said Agent 101.

"Wait! I just noticed. Agent 101 doesn't have anything to do with Dragonchick101, well except the numbers, but what?" said Mark.

"Because that nickname is awesome!" called Wolfy again from where ever she is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours later as I am too lazy to type~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So let's watch a video huh?" asked Sapphie.

Everyone nods.

"Ok this one is….. Phsst Agent 101 can you announce it as it is your suggestion." Said Sapphie.

"It is! Well ok! This one is, '**HTTYD Crackll "you're not dying!" *500 subs special*'** by,** 'bagio138.'**" Announced Agent 101.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup moving onto screen, pointing to his chest then spreading his arms~**

**~He speaks~**

**"I'm the Dragon Conqueror."**

"Hail the mighty Dragon Conqueror!" yelled the Twins.

"Dragon Trainer!" called OHiccup.

**~Changes to Po, panting and holding his stomach then changing into a fighting pose.~**

**~He speaks~**

**"Buddy, I'm the Dragon Warrior."**

"What is that!" asked YAstrid.

"Po the Panda, he also from Dreamworks." Said Sapphie.

**~Drum beats~**

**~Changes to a close up on Hiccup turning into a serious look~**

"Serious."

**~Drum beats~**

**~Changes to a close up on Po turning into a serious look~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup nervously talking to Dagur, who has his back to the screen~**

**~Hiccup does some hand gestures as he does it as he speaks~**

**"****Hey, remember that time we went swimmin'. And you tried to drown me."**

"What!" yelled everyone except the Hiccups and Wolf Crew Members.

**~Hiccup seems to sort of visibly shiver or something when saying it~**

**~Dagur laughs~**

"When I get my hands on him I'm gonna-"

"Astrid, don't you dare finish that sentence." Said OValka.

**~Changes to Dagur on his ship holding two ropes that lead upwards off screen~**

**~He speaks~**

**"****Tired of running. Wanna try swimming."**

**~He jumps onto the rim of the boat~**

**~Shows Alvin treading water~**

**"****That won't work either**

**~Changes to Alvin swimming then diving down~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Words on screen, 'Guess i's a thing'~**

**~Changes to Hiccup mimicking Toothless, his helmet on~**

"That's, strange." Said Mark.

"Hiccup I never seen you do that before!" yelled YFishlegs but then regretted it as he felt the pain of his wounds again.

"Yeah! Ow!" yelled PTuff.

**~Changes to (Older) Toothless growling/grunting/grumbling~**

"You are just like each other." Teased YValka looking at her bandaged Hiccup.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Gobber frowning ~**

"Do you want a bath Gobber?" asked Rocks with a cheeky glint.

The Gobbers paled at the thought of having a bath.

**~Hookfang lands behind him~**

**~ Gobber still frowning, turns his head slightly towards the noise**

**~Snotlout speaks commanding Hookfang~**

**"****Hookfang! Toss him in the tub!"**

**~Hoogfang narrows his eyes and decides to toss Snotlout instead~**

**~Snotlout is comically tossed into the air yelling and screaming, then lands into the trough head first~**

Everyone laughs, but all of the guys except Mark were wincing.

**~Gobber turns around to look to see Snotlout get back up but he is still in the trough, Gobber tuns away then watches Snotlout. He seems to be on guard maybe of getting a bath?~**

**~Snotlout exclaims and yells at Hookfang~**

**"****Every. Single. Time! Doesn't it get old for you?"**

**~Changes to Hookfang who gives a dragon like eyeroll~**

**~Words appear above him, 'Of course not'~**

"Duh!" yelled Wolfy.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Tuff and Ruff behind him~**

**~Tuff speaks~**

**"****It's bigger than Ruff's butt."**

The Ruffs feel offended and look at their butt.

**~Ruff is offended and looks at her butt~**

**~Changes to Tuff talking again but Snotlout is next to him and Zippleback gas is everywhere~**

**"****Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon."**

**~Tuff snickers~**

**~Snotlout pipes up~**

**"****Not there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure."**

**~Switches to Ruff speaking and Astrid behind her, there is also Zippleback gas everywhere~**

**~Ruff speaks but there is an off screen voice that belongs to Stoick~**

**~Is that another crack about my weight?"**

***Bang!***

**~Tuff gets a bucket to the face~**

"Yeah! A bucket to the face! I love a good bucket to the face!" cheered YTuff.

The out of nowhere a bucket flew and hit him in the face.

"T-thanks."

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Changes to a piece of rope snapping from a sharp rock~**

**~Changes to Hiccup who is attached to the rope falling with his lantern falling in front of him~**

**~Hiccup is yelling~**

**"****WWWWOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!"**

"Hiccup!"

**~Changes to Fishlegs who is at the well looking down then turns to see the slipping rope~**

**~Shifts to a camera view from down the well going upwards~**

**~Fishlegs yells panicking~**

**"****Hiccup! Oh no!"**

**~Toothless is there also roaring~**

**~Words appear above him, 'Useless humans!'~**

OHiccup pretends to get offended and mockingly glares at his dragon.

**~Toothless jumps then dives into the well, Fishlegs moves out of the way, more words appear, 'The Night Fury must take over!'~**

**~Fishlegs moves back into view~**

**~He yells~**

**"****Toothless! Hiccup!"**

**~Changes to down the well~**

**~Roaring is heard with some words that appear, 'Don't you shout at me! The dragons never fail!'~**

"Totally." Said Rumble, then widened his eyes when his dragon grumbled unhappily at him, "Sorry but it's true."

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows the twins, Tuff is standing in front of Ruff speaking, they are both excited~**

**~Tuff speaks~**

**"****We should be flame eaters!"**

"Yeah!"

**~Ruff draws back her fist and enthusiastically replies~**

**"****Cool!"**

**~Changes to a close up on a Fireworm, it flicks its tongue then roars spearding its small wings~**

**~Hiccup is heard talking~**

**"****Eating it gives Fireworms their heat."**

**~Changes that you can see Hiccup and Snotlout~**

**~Hiccup continues~**

**"****Whatever you do. Please don't tell the twins about this."**

"Too late!" yelled the twins.

"Uh. Uh." Said YHiccup frowning.

"Look at this twins!" yelled Sapphie, the twins looked at the weird stick she was holding, then it flashed.

*Snap!*

"Woah, what's going on?" asked ORuff still dazed.

"I just removed ten seconds of your memory." Said Sapphie.

"As if!" said PTuff.

*Snap!*

"I just removed ten seconds of you memory." Said Sapphie.

**~Snotlout hops off~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup on Toothless with his shield~**

**~Hiccup speaks~**

**"****Now let's play a bit of follow the leader."**

**~Music starts~**

**'****Following the leader, the leader. We're following the leader wherever he may go.'**

**~Zooms out on Toothless flying away with the Screaming Death behind him, this repeats~**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup looking at some papers, a candle is lit, it is dark, Hiccup is sitting on the ground leaning on his bed, you can see his helmet on his bed post and a chest on his bed~**

**~Hiccup speaks~**

**"****Toothless. Look at all this bud."**

**~Changes to Toothless looking tired, he warbles a reply, words appear, 'Dude, I don't even care!'~**

"That's nice." Said Fear.

**~Hiccup keeps speaking~**

**"****It's amazing."**

**~Toothless yawns, showing his teeth, words appear, 'Sh! Tryin' to sleep!' then he licks his teeth~**

**~Changes to Hiccup's face, then changes to the papers with drawings of the Night Fury and some runes~**

**~Hiccup speaks~**

**"****This is all on the Night Fury."**

"What!" exclaimed PHiccup looking hopeful.

"No it was fake, a big trap." Said YHiccup.

"Awww!"

**~Changes to a side on of Hiccup who turns to look at Toothless~**

**~He continues~**

**"****It's all about you bud."**

**~Changes to Toothless trying to sleep, he opens his eyes, words appear, 'Dragon sleepin' here!'~**

**~Goes to Hiccup, he continues~**

**"****Bork didn't put any of this into the Book of Dragons."**

**~Changes to Toothless getting up, words appear, 'UH! You just won't stop talking, will you?'~**

"He's right."

*Punch!*

"Owwwwwwww!"

**~Toothless gets up and walks over to Hiccup~**

**~Hiccup continues~**

**"****Toothless. We have to find that island."**

**~Toothless pushed the papers away, Hiccup tosses the pile of paper onto his bed, words appear, 'Put that away and go to sleep…'~**

**~Hiccup holds Toothless' head/face.~**

**~He continues~**

**"****If we do, we find your family."**

**~Words appear, 'Ok now sleep already'~**

"He really wants to sleep." Said PStoick.

"And a sleepy dragon is a bad dragon." Said OGobber.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Music starts~**

**'****I'm too sexy for my shirt.'**

*K*

**~Shows Hiccup in slow motion doing a kissing motion, he raises an eyebrow~**

**'****Too sexy for my shirt.' **

**~Changes to Hiccup talking and walking in slow mo, he places a foot onto a rock and leans on his leg, Astrid is behind him~**

**~Shows Hiccup sitting on the window sill, bending over, leaning on his leg, with a painful sort of bored look on his face Astrid is standing there, a bit cut off screen~**

**So sexy it hurts.'**

**'****I'm too sexy for m-.**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~To (Older and Hot) Hiccup fixing his hair, looking into the distance~**

**'****my shirt.'**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Music Starts~**

**'****Following the leader.'**

**~Zooms out on Toothless flying away with the Screaming Death behind him~**

**~Shows Astrid smiling looking off screen, Snotlout is next to her, he looks sort of worried or scared, leaning over to speak to her~**

**"****Please tell me he didn't bring the family."**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Tuffnut in a net while stroking Torch's snout~**

**~He speaks~**

**"****You're the only one who ever listened to me."**

**~Changes to a zoom up on Tuff commanding baby Torch~**

**"****Flame! Do it!"**

**~Torch growls and pounced onto Tuff's face~**

***Colourful Bleep***

"Totally." Said Rumble.

**~Words appear, 'Sure'~**

**~Shows the scene to be dark but it is light enough to show the teens, minus Hiccup, and their dragons~**

**~Camera pans across slowly~**

**~Barf is bitting his tail then Hookfang bites it, the two fight over it, Belch is biting his~**

**~The twins watch the three dragons bite the tails, Tuff laughs, Ruff pushes him into Astrid who is looking at Stormfly~**

**~Astrid turns around, annoyed, she grunts and pushes Tuff onto the ground, Snotlout laughs~**

**~Fishlegs is sitting down leaning against Meatlug~**

**~Changes to Hiccup with chalk in hand, a stone slat with a drawing of a Night Fury on it with some words, there is a hot scorch mark on it`**

**~Hiccup cries out frustrated~**

"Poor lad." Said Sapphie.

**~An off screen voice~**

**"****I'm surrounded by idiots!"**

"That's what I was thinking!" yelled YHiccup.

*Glare!*

"Well not all of them are idiots?"

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Astrid riding on Stormfly~**

**~Music is building up~**

**~She speaks~**

**"****Follow me! Boys!"**

**~She flies away off screen`**

**~Shows men running into the direction Astrid flew to~**

**'****My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard.'**

"Not the milkshake sound!" cried the Wolf Crew Members.

**~Shows a close up on Dagur~**

**~Dagur speaks~**

**"****The girl."**

**~He laughs~**

**"****Good."**

"Pervert.' Shivered the females.

**'****And they're like, 'It's better than yours.'**

**~He smiles, there is a ding sound~**

**'****Damn right.'**

**~Shows Snotlout with his hand on Astrid's shoulder~**

**'****It's better than yours. I could teach you but I have to charge.'**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Hiccup speaking, Gobber is walks past behind him~**

**"****So. My first girlfriend is a dragon."**

*Laughter*

**~Changes to (Older) Astrid looking down, who is on Stormfly, she speaks~**

**"****Are you kidding me!"**

**~Zooms out to the side to show Gobber banging on the anvil, he speaks~**

**"****Another thing we have in common."**

**~Hiccup puts he hand forward, Torch pokes his head into screen~**

**~Changes to Snotlout, Tuff and Ruff looking, grossed out/confused~**

**~Hooting is heard~**

**~Snotlout whispers to the twins~**

**"****It's sad, when the get old."**

"Oi!"

"Run for it!"

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows a zoom on Snolout's face talking to Hookfang~**

**"****If I wanted the slow lazy dragon! I would take Meatlug from Fishlegs!"**

The Fishlegs appear to be very pissed.

**~Changes to Fishlegs with a pissed looking on his face, he yells but is cut off by the sudden scene change~**

**~Shows Snotlout looking a bit worried, behind him is the Outcast blacksmith~**

**"****Kidding."**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup riding Toothless, next to the Screaming Death~**

**~He is holding his shield out, he speaks~**

**"****You love shiny things!"**

**~Hiccups redirects the light in to its eye~**

**~Changes to the Screaming Death flying away then looking back~**

**~Off screen voice~**

**"****Awww! It's so shiny!"**

"Beastboy?" said Wolfy.

"Yeah! Remember we heard him at Supernova." Said Sapphie.

"I couldn't come!" whined Nerdy.

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Snotlout ranting but there is music and singing with a female voice~**

**'****If I die young, bury me in satin.'**

"Great singing Snotlout. You could be on X-Factor." Fear sarcastically.

"Give the lad an around of applause." Said Agent 101.

**'****Lay me down on a bed of roses.'**

**~Shows Hiccup speaking~**

**"****Are you done?"**

**~To Snotlout turning around~**

**"****No! Not even close."**

**~He continues to sing~**

**'****Sink me in the river at dawn.'**

**~Changes to Snotlout on the ground opening his eyes to see a chicken lying on the ground~**

**~He jumps away~**

**~Shows Hiccup and Astrid looking down, Snotlout pops up into the screen, Gustav walks in, and stands behind Snotlout~**

**~ Snotlout is panicking and is point downwards, supposedly towards the chicken~**

**'****Send me away with the words of a love song.'**

**~Hiccup sort of shrugs~**

**~Hiccup waving his arms around to show his point~**

**"****You are not dying!"**

**~Fishlegs is watching him, behind him, standing at a barrel~**

**~Shows Snotlout pushing his hands forward and doing other gestures that I am too lazy to type~**

**'The sharp knife of a short life, oh well'**

**~Snotlout acting dramatic and sticking his hand up through the herd of sheep huddling towards him.~**

**'I've had just enough time'**

**~Snotlout is about to speak~**

**"Ammmm."**

**~Hiccup walks into the screen, exasperated~**

**~He yells and flails his arms around~**

**"Your! Not! DYING!"**

**~Snotlout dawns realisation~**

**"****I'm alive?"**

**"****I'm alive!"**

**~Hiccup then has a dead panned/bored look on his face~**

"Dead panned!"

**"****Oh! Ho, ho!"**

**~Snotlout starts kissing himself~**

**"****Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Thor! *Kiss* *Kiss* Snotlout's too beautiful to die anyway!"**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Tuff speaking, but muted throwing up a Changewing egg and catching it, Ruff is beside him looking smug~**

**~Music starts~**

**~The twins bash head together but Ruff passed out, falling to the ground~**

**'****Everybody dance now!'**

**~Tuff does a sort of dance, it replays multiple times~**

**'****Everybody dance now!'**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Ruff talking to Scauldy, impersonating Hiccup~**

**"Hello nice dragon, you can be my friend. My leg fell off, all of the dragons are my friends."**

**~Changes to a bad quality zoom up onto (Older) Astrid who is impersonating Hiccup~**

**"Not now dad! I got a whole day of goofing off to get started!"**

**~Changes to the other teens who flying around above, Hiccup speaks~**

"I don't sound like that!"

"I don't sound like that!"

**"I don't sound like that!"**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup walking in the Village, there are things going around~**

**~A yak runs in front of him being chased by a Gronckle ~**

"Finna!" yelled out a random Viking.

"The Gronckle or the yak?" asked Rumble.

"Me yak! Oh poor Finna!"

"Moving on." Said Nerdy.

**~Hiccup speaks, voice over~**

**"****Dragons, are still, well dragons."**

**'****And we're gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn.'**

**~Shows a Viking woman tugging at a chicken leg from a Terror and fails, it snags the meat away~**

**~She yells waving the bone around then another Terror snags the bone~**

**'****We're gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn.'**

**~Shows Hiccup watching feeling a bit guilty~**

**~Then to Hiccup walking in front of Stoick, he speaks to the crowd~**

**"****They don't mean any harm, they are hust dragons being dragons."**

**~Changes to a flaming explosion of smoke~**

**'****Cause we go the fire, fire, fire.'**

**~changes the angle to be from the sky, a Zippleback flies across the screen.**

**'****Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire.'**

**~Changes to all the teens fling, the camera is zoomed on Hiccup~**

**~He speaks, with a frown~**

**"****Next time I say that, just slap me in the face."**

"Oh! Oh! Ruff can do it! She is a great slapper!" yelled PTuff whose voice was a bit muffled from the bandages around his mouth except his eyes.

"Ok! Here it goes!"

*Slap!*

"Oooooooowwwwwwww! Why would you do that!?"

*Shrug*

**~Shows Toothless calming down acting all cute, words appear, 'Gladly'~**

"Awww!"

*Slap!*

"Ow!"

**~Changes to Hiccup wearing his riding gear, then Toothless slaps him with his ear flap~**

**"****Tuargh!"**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows all teens except Ruff, Hiccup and Astrid are standing either side of Snotlout, Fishlegs in in front of them standing at a barrel while Tuff is at the back sitting on a crate~**

**~Snotlout is talking~**

**"****None of us are perfect.**

"Well that's a first." Said Wolfy.

**"****Except for me."**

"Never mind." Said Wolfy.

**~He gestures to himself~**

**"****Fishlegs is afraid of heights."**

"Yep."

**~Gestures to Fishlegs~**

**"****The twins can't count past nine."**

"Uh huh."

**~Snotlout says as he walks towards Astrid~**

**"****Astrid has obvious anger issues."**

"Hmm."

**~He places his hand on her shoulder~**

**~The camera changes angle to the side, Snotlout turns towards it~**

**"****And…"**

"And?"

**~It changes to Hiccup who raises an eyebrow and moves back~**

**~Awkwardness~**

**~Words appear, 'Seriously?' more, 'What imperfection do you see?, more appear, 'Come on come one…. Think of something!'~**

**~Snotlout visibly sort of boredish look or something along the lines of giving up, more words appear, 'Gah! Just walk away proudly…'~**

**~He then speaks after a moment of silence~**

**"****Well, enough said."**

"Knew it!"

**~He walks away~**

**~To Hiccup staring then breathing out, tilting his head to the side~**

**"****Urgh!"**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~Shows Hiccup cross legged looking at Toothless who is looking at him, Hiccup gives a wave~**

**~Off screen voice~**

**"****Hello!"**

**~Toothless' eyes go down, he has a bored/annoyed look~**

**~Changes to Hiccup backing/crawling away against a boulder~**

**~Off screen~**

**"****Please don't kill me."**

**~Changes to Hiccup giving Toothless a neck rub~**

**"****Hehe! Tickle each other. Oh give me a-"**

**~Changes scene of Hiccup giving Toothless a fish but reveals gums~**

**~He reveals them and snags the fish~**

***Bang!***

**"****Ahhhh! (Swedish swearing)"**

"Wha?"

"Poods. Swearing."

"Oh….."

**~Changes to Hiccup ranting sort of looking annoyed~**

"No hug for you! No hug for you!" shouted Sapphie and Wolfy in sync.

**"****No hug for you! No hug for you!"**

***Colourful Bleep***

**~On a snowy night, you can see brick houses and a snowman~**

*BANG!*

*YELLIING*

*CRYING*

*MORE YELLING*

"Oh great Thor. I'll be right back." Sighed Sapphie as she disappeared.

"Whaat was that?" asked Rocks looking at Wolfy.

"Siblings." Said Wolfy, enough said.

**~Off screen voice~**

**"****Twas-"**

**~Changes to Tuff with a torch and Ruff behind him, hands on hips`**

**~Off screen voice 2~**

**"****Hold it!"**

**~To Hiccup exasperated~**

**~Off screen voice 1~**

**"****What?"**

**~To Tuff doing suitable actions as I am too lazy to type~**

**~Off screen voice 2~**

**"****Who the hell says twas?"**

"Yeah!"

**~To Hiccup doing suitable actions as I am too lazy to type ~**

**"****It's in the story."**

**~To Tuff doing suitable actions as I am too lazy to type ~**

**"****It's old and stupid!"**

** ~Hiccup ****doing suitable actions as I am too lazy to type**

**"It's tradition."**

**~Tuff ****doing suitable actions as I am too lazy to type**

**"Tis it?"**

**~Switches to hiccup with an annoyed/ dead panned expression~**

**~Off screen voice 1~**

**~Snowy again~**

**"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house-"**

**~Tuff cuts in ****doing suitable actions as I am too lazy to type**

**"Why's it always a house what there's kids who live in apartments. How does Santa Clause get to the kids in the apartments Uncle Jeffy?"**

**~A whiny sound on the words 'Uncle Jeffy'~**

"Uncle Jeffy?"

**~Hiccup ****doing suitable actions as I am too lazy to type**

**~Off screen voice 2~**

**"He has to buzz his ass in."**

**~Off screen voice 1~**

**~Stoick comes/squeezes through the door~**

**"As I drew in my head and was turning around, down the chimney Saint Nicholas came with a bound."**

**~Tuff ****doing suitable actions as I am too lazy to type**

**"He fell down."**

**~Hiccup ****doing suitable actions as I am too lazy to type~**

**"Yes"**

**~Tuff ****doing suitable actions as I am too lazy to type**

**"And doesn't it say that his face is all red."**

**~Hiccup ****doing suitable actions as I am too lazy to type~**

**"Yeah."**

**~Tuff~**

**"Why does nobody ever see this he is drunk off his ass!"**

**~Hiccup~**

**~Off screen voice 2~**

**"This is a horrible, horrible story!"**

"Yes it is."

**~Changes to Stoick walking around in the soot and ash filled air~**

** "He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot."**

**~Tuff~**

**"Fat, drinking and driving, in a furry gay outfit, covered in soot, he's smoking and you let him in the house because he said he had something for your kids."**

***Colourful Bleep***

"Let's read a fanfic to end this one huh?" said Wolfy, "Mark, may you please do the honors and read out the title and summary, Rocks you can read this one please."

"Um ok. This one is **'Arm Wrestling' **by **'BeyondTheClouds777**.' The summary is: **'****"When we have kids, I hope they are all stronger than you." "Oh no! Anything but that!" Set after my fanfiction, "How Not To Meet Your Ally." Hiccup and Astrid are married. One-shot. Post-HTTYD2.'** Said Mark.

The Astrids and Hiccups blush.

"BeyondTheClouds777 is one of my most favourite authors every. Check her out if you love HTTYD and frequently updated stories." Said Sapphie holding a sign with kanji on it with a giant cookie in her mouth.

"Woah! When did you get here!"

**"You'll never take me alive!" Snotlout shouted.**

**"Oh, I believe I can," said Snotlout's competitor.**

"Oh! Oh! What's going on!" yelled YFishlegs.

**"Never!" said Snotlout. "NEVER!" He pushed his hand to the left, grunting under the strain. "You cannot defeat me!" he shouted.**

**"Oh yes I can!"**

**Eret slammed Snotlout's hand down on the table, winning the arm wrestle. Snotlout grunted and yanked his arm back, glaring at his opponent. **

"Wait Eret, beated me!" yelled OSnotlout.

"Go Eret!" yelled ORuffnut.

"Who's Eret?" asked YSnotlout.

"A former dragon trapper that you guys meet." Said Mark.

**Eret leaned back on the bench, looking satisfied.**

**"You lost, Snotlout!" said Tuffnut.**

**"That's two for me," said Eret. "How about three out of four, Snotlout? What do you say?"**

**Snotlout sighed, put his elbow down on the table, and then got ready to try again. Eret did the same, he and Snotlout clasping their hands together as they got ready to start.**

**"Three...two...one...GO!" Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs counted down. Eret and Snotlout arm wrestled for a full two minutes before Snotlout finally managed to push Eret's arm down on the table.**

**"WHOO!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and fist-pumping. "I WIN! I always win!"**

**"You lost two rounds out of three," said Fishlegs.**

**"I win besides when I lose!" Snotlout corrected.**

"Shut up!" groaned Nerdy.

**"You don't say," Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut.**

**"I want to arm wrestle with Tuffnut," said Snotlout.**

**"Pfft," said Tuffnut. "Easy. No problem at all. I'll win."**

**Eret scooted out of the way, Tuffnut sitting where he previously sat. He and Snotlout grabbed each others' hands, and then started the war.**

**"Go Tuffnut!" said Ruffnut.**

**"You're cheering for ****_him!?" _****said Snotlout, pushing Tuffnut's hand, trying to get him to give up.**

**"Yeah!" said Ruffnut. "Because if I don't, I have to cheer for ****_you_****."**

"I go with Ruff!" called Sapphie.

"Me too!" called the other Wolf Crew members.

**"She has a point," said Eret.**

**"Who's side are you on!?" said Snotlout.**

**"The right one," said Eret.**

"Hey if Tuff beats you, you own me 10 silvers." Wolfy betted OSnotlout.

"Deal!"

**Snotlout rolled his eyes, and then found himself overtaken by Tuffnut, who slammed his hand down on the table, defeating Snotlout as if it were nothing at all.**

"Give me my money!" yelled Wolfy.

**"Yeah!" said Tuffnut. "Arm-wrestling champion!"**

"No you're not." Said Agent 101.

**"What are you guys doing?" Astrid questioned as she walked over to their table, standing at the foot of it to look at the people sitting around it. "What's with all the commotion?"**

**"We're arm wrestling!" said Tuffnut. "And I'm the champion!"**

**"Nu-uh," said Ruffnut. "Because you didn't beat me, Fishlegs, or Eret."**

**"Well, I could," said Tuffnut. "I'm the strongest of all of us."**

**"Really?" said Astrid. Tuffnut nodded. "Well, don't mind me," she said. "I'm just going to watch." She took a seat next to Ruffnut as Fishlegs and Tuffnut stepped up to wrestle. Tuffnut was the victor of said round, beating Fishlegs easily.**

**Next, Ruffnut and Tuffnut arm wrestled for a full two minutes, although in the end, Tuffnut won over just because Ruffnut got distracted. Then, Tuffnut took on Eret, and won after a few seconds, probably only because Eret was getting worn out from all the arm wrestles.**

"Damn!" yelled YRuff.

**"****_Now_**** I'm the champion!" said Tuffnut.**

**"No, you're not," said Astrid.**

"Yeah. You haven't challenged me yet." Said PAstrid.

**"But I beat everyone," said Tuffnut.**

**Astrid shook her head. "You haven't even ****_challenged _****me," she said.**

**"Oh, well, in that case," said Tuffnut, leaning his elbow on the table in front of Astrid, "shall we fight?"**

**Astrid grinned, and then set herself up, elbow on the table, hand clasped around Tuffnut's. After the countdown, they started.**

**Astrid won easily, overcoming Tuffnut without even a second thought. Then, she challenged Eret, defeating him, and then Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout, getting the same reactions each time.**

**"I win," said Astrid. "Champion."**

"Woohoo!" yelled the Astrids.

**"Hey, guys," Hiccup said, walking over to their table. "What's going on here?"**

**"We're arm wrestling!" said Snotlout. "Astrid just totally beat all of us."**

**"Yep, she's champion," said Ruffnut. "Not Tuffnut."**

**"Champion, aye?" Hiccup grinned. "Well, in that case," he said as he moved over to the bench opposite of Astrid, setting his arm on the table, "she should have no problem beating me."**

"Oooooh," said the Ruffnuts and Tuffnuts in unison.

**"Oooooh," said Ruffnut and Tuffnut in unison.**

**"Of course not," said Astrid. "I won't have any problem at all." She put her arm out, and then grabbed Hiccup's hand, intertwining her fingers in his.**

**"This oughta be good," said Fishlegs. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Eret took their places once more, Fishlegs and Ruffnut on Astrid's side, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Eret on Hiccup's.**

**"I am totally routing for Astrid!" said Ruffnut.**

**"Me too," said Eret. "Sorry, Hiccup, no offense."**

**"I'm routing for...Astrid," said Snotlout.**

**"I'm routing for Hiccup," said Fishlegs.**

**"I'm going with Hiccup, too," said Tuffnut.**

**"Okay, so we have Ruffnut, Eret, and Snotlout on Astrid's side," said Fishlegs, "and then me and Tuffnut on Hiccup's side. Three for Astrid, two for Hiccup."**

**"Okay," said Astrid. "You ready, Hiccup?"**

**"Astrid, please," said Hiccup, "I was ****_born _****ready."**

"Confident, huh?" asked PValka.

**"Good!" said Snotlout. Then, he and the others started counting down, "FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE...ARM WRESTLE!"**

**Just as Astrid started pushing against Hiccup's arm, Hiccup leaned across the table, and kissed his wife. **

"Wife being the key word here!" exclaimed Sapphie and Rocks.

**Then, as quickly as he had done so, he pulled away, and then pushed Astrid's arm to the table, successfully winning the arm wrestle.**

"That's cheating!" yelled PAstrid.

"Yeah!" yelled YAstrid.

OAstrid just punched OHiccup on the arm and kissed him on the cheek.

**"Oooooh, wow," said Tuffnut. "He beat her."**

**Astrid was laughing. Hiccup smiled at her, and then shook her hand.**

**"Good game," said Astrid, "but that really wasn't fair."**

**"Well, I'm the champion now," said Hiccup, "and that is a position I am not giving up."**

**"When we have kids," said Astrid, "I hope they are all stronger than you."**

"Oh! I'm going to have grandkids!" cheered OValka.

**"Oh no!" Hiccup said with a fake worry. "Anything but that! Whatever shall I do?"**

**"Just wait, and you'll see," said Astrid.**

"Well that was nice." Said Sapphie. "I think we should end this chappie here guys. But also underneath is very important for you guys to read, it's the Wolf Crew form, I have updated it."

"Wha?"

"Huh?"

"Byez!"

**Well strange ending but I'm rushing and stuff. Here's the form, so if anyone wants to join PM me or Wolfy. Thanks! Sorry for any errors, new/old laptop that is school hired.**

**Wolfy has stated that Wolf Crew will have 8 main people so anyone who joins after the eighth will be ghosting members. You will only appear in some chappies. While the main 8 will stay for the rest of the story at will. Ghosting members will be PMed whenever by some other members if they want to join in a certain chappie/s.**

**Apologies but you are a ghosting member but you will still appear in stories.**

**Username:**

**Nickname (That has a relation to your Username):**

**Age (Can be betweens or something):**

**Appearance (Hair, skin colour, height, eyes, clothing, e.t.c):**

**Details:**

**Other Details:**

**Special Abilities:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Weapons:**

**Other:**

**What type of room/s would you like. (High up or underground):**

**What type of Fan/s are you:**

**What fandoms do you like:**

**Are you a gamer:**

**Are you a YouTuber:**

**If you are do you wanna be in the Wolf Crew YouTube:**

**If you do, do you wanna be in a video:**

**Is there a way we can contact you (ex: Skype or something else that I can't think of):**

**Do you want to be in a fic:**

**Do you wanna co-write with anybody. (Who):**

**What country are you from (So we get the time zones correct. Just country you can do city or state, if you're American, if you want to be pacific):**

**Peace out!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


	10. AN IM SORRY! WAILING LIKE A BITCH

**Hey guys Sapphie here I'm sorry for being such a bitch (yes i swore I dont wanna do it on but yea, I try not to swear on but I'm still and bitch and hypocrite, as i swear a lot!) for not updating but I will update soon hopefully but high school has given me a giant kick in the arse. I would like to thank all of you for being so patient. Typing down videos are hard, god dammit. Sorry for not being a chappie. :( Well catch yah around, I'm thinking of ending the story soon, I wanna start another one and do more of my Hogwarts one that I have a feeling won't ever be completed.**

**Peace out guys!**

**Sorry, been obsessed with FNaF.**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


End file.
